


Courage Comes In Seconds

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: Through all the years, things would have been ever so slightly simpler if Arthur had just realised that all it took was a bit of courage to set the ball rolling. A ball that would in turn bring lost friends back and cause an endless chain reaction.All that was required, to keep everything stable, was a relationship stronger than destiny itself.





	1. Unconditional Love

Merlin stumbled into Arthur’s chambers, his muscles stiff from a certain activity. Polishing. Polishing with George. The most efficient yet dullest servant in the castle. Poor Merlin had just come to realise that fact. George had always been a servant on the side-lines, tending to the knights. Although, he was a good teacher, not that Merlin needed it. Because when it came down to it, Merlin was a good servant just not a punctual one. Most of the time.

“How was it?” Arthur asked, from his desk.

Merlin headed to that part of the room, hands clasped behind his back. “I had to pretend to laugh at a joke about a polishing cloth.” His voice was dull and weary.

Arthur smirked, knowing his idea had been fulfilled. “Well, you won’t have to go through that again.”

Merlin clenched his jaw. “But?”

Arthur’s smirk widened, developing into a grin. “You have to polish my armour and I’ll judge your performance.”

Merlin groaned. “Yes, Sire.”

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Merlin polishing Arthur’s armour under Arthur’s supervision. It was less to do with the lesson and more to do with Arthur wanting to watch the process. The small gentle circular movements Merlin made with the cloth and the rougher deeper movements he made, all captivated Arthur. There was something about Merlin’s work, his attention to detail. It made Arthur’s cheeky insults float away and realise, Merlin wasn’t as bad as he would like to make out. He cared about his work, a lot. And that only sparked questions in Arthur’s mind, questions he had buried deep years back.

Merlin finished up and laid out the armour for Arthur’s inspection. Which didn’t last that long, due to the fact he already knew it was fine.

“Not that bad,” Arthur said, while his mind screamed the word ‘perfect’ over and over.

“Is that a compliment?” Merlin teasingly asked.

Arthur glared at him, in a gazing sort of fashion. “Perhaps.”

Merlin smiled. “Do you require anything else, my lord?”

“That will be all for now.”

Merlin nodded and collected up the armour, ducking out of the room with it. Arthur folded his arms and stepped towards the windows, looking out into the courtyard. Watching over the activities of the people for the late afternoon. Then, he felt himself blush at his thoughts, the memories of Merlin polishing. Something struck him, inside. Butterflies. He was coming to a sudden realisation and he didn’t wish to pay attention to it, but he was, a little too much.

The following day, Merlin was helping Arthur into his armour. Though, as Merlin was tightening the straps, he noticed that Arthur was stiff and tense. As if his touch was affecting him, making him recoil into himself. But Merlin had little idea if that had anything to do with him or if Arthur was feeling off. So, a question came bubbling up to the top.

“Are you alright?”

But Arthur was so trapped in his thoughts, he just couldn’t help but voice them this time around. “How do you manage?”

Merlin knitted his brow, ever so confused. “I don’t know what you mean, Sire.”

“How do _I_ manage?” he continued to question.

“Arthur…?” Merlin said, concern reigning his voice. He finished up with the straps and walked around, to face Arthur.

“I’ve seen you watching, when you think no one is looking, when you think _I’m_ not looking… And you’ve seen me do the same. Yet, our thoughts go unspoken out of…” Arthur trailed off, biting his tongue. Not wishing to say any more, reveal any more.

“Out of fear,” Merlin completed, now knowing what Arthur was referring to. And that seemed to hit him right in his gut.

“Yes…”

“We can’t speak of it… If anything- happened- you would regret it.”

Arthur stepped closer. “I don’t think I would.”

“Are you serious…?” Merlin’s eyebrows pulled together.

Arthur let out the deepest sigh possible. “I’m only sick of pretending, Merlin. I’m tired of trying to keep my feelings buried.”

“And Gwen, what of your feelings for her?”

Arthur frowned. “There are some but they are not comparable to my feelings for you.”

“I… wouldn’t want to hurt her, if this-”

“Nor would I… But I can’t, ignore this any longer.”

And Arthur stepped forward again, bridging the gap until there wasn’t one. Until they were so close their hips were touching and their lips were inches away. Arthur placed his hand behind Merlin’s neck and lay his forehead upon Merlin’s.

“Do you want this?” Arthur asked, making sure.

“More than anything.”

Arthur smiled and leant in, pressing his lips against Merlin’s. Suffice to say, their cheeks and ears were quick to flush and their heartbeats were going nineteen to the dozen. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him closer, not that he could get much closer. And things were just starting to progress when, the door rattled. More than rattled, someone had knocked.

Merlin jumped away and Arthur’s sight lingered on him, then it settled on the door. He straightened up, putting his demeanour back in order.

“You may enter,” he said, approaching that area.

The door gently opened and George stood in the doorway. “Sire, it’s time for Merlin’s second lesson, if he’ll be needing it.”

“No, no. He won’t, but I thank you for the help, George.” He smiled, with little heart. “You may go.”

George bowed his head and left the room, slowly closing the door behind him. Merlin walked up to Arthur, smiling like the idiot he was.

“How kind,” he said. “And what would have today’s lesson have been?”

A slight, close-lipped smile formed upon Arthur’s lips. “I’m fairly sure it was cleaning the floors.”

Merlin groaned, in a certain relief. “Like I need a lesson in that.”

“Maybe you do…” Arthur edged towards the door. “I could always call George back…” He reached for the handle.

Merlin gasped, sarcastically. “You would torture me like that?”

Arthur moved back towards Merlin, grinning. “On second thoughts… if I can steal another kiss, I’ll never make such a threat again.”

Merlin hardly needed the persuasion, he smiled. “Then steal one.”

Arthur placed a gentle and brief kiss upon Merlin’s lips and as he slowly parted, his eyes met Merlin’s in an adoring gaze.

“Come on, we’ll be late for training,” Merlin said, breaking the gaze.

“If only life didn’t get in the way,” Arthur muttered.

“We can continue later, for now, training,” Merlin asserted.

And off they went, off to training. In which, Merlin had the treat of staying at the side-lines on that particular day. Due to the training being more focused on sparring rather than using Merlin as a moving target.

Arthur kept glancing over to Merlin, more so than ever. At any time, Arthur wished to see Merlin’s reaction which always seemed to be a gleaming smile. And it wasn’t like people around them hadn’t seen the difference in their attitudes. Gwaine was especially paying attention and he wasn’t the only one to notice the looks and what they meant.

As Arthur was sparring with Leon, Gwaine was on the side-lines with Percival.

“Do you think they’ve finally bedded each other?” Gwaine pondered.

Percival slowly turned to Gwaine. “Who?”

“Arthur and Merlin. Just… look at them.”

Percival raised his eyebrows, in thought. “Merlin _has_ been smiling a lot.”

Gwaine brushed his fingers against the back of Percival’s hand. “So…?”

“Maybe? But I think it’s more, ‘after their first kiss’ looks than anything else.”

Gwaine smirked. “I see now… it’s chamber looks.”

“It’s relief as well. Like the years of pining have finally paid off.”

“I agree.” Gwaine quickly got distracted as he noticed Gwen standing in the distance, by a wall. “Oh no,” he uttered and stealthily pointed towards her.

Percival followed Gwaine’s sight and upon seeing Gwen, he pressed his lips into a thin line. “…Gwen.”

Any joy that resided in Gwaine quickly dissipated. “Do you think she’ll notice what we noticed?”

“Gwen is nothing if not perceptive. She’ll notice.”

“Poor Gwen…”

“Indeed.”

Merlin was leaning on a fence and after Gwen had been staring for a certain amount of time, she walked over. Thoughts were swirling around in her mind. Few people wouldn’t be able to see what was going on between Merlin and Arthur. The happiness their smiles brought were greater than most had seen and their glances only solidified what people were thinking. Gwen arrived by Merlin’s side, smiling with sadness.

“Merlin…” she said softly.

“Gwen!” Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin but he soon settled as he glanced to Arthur, who had just finished sparring with Leon. As he noticed the situation, he gave Merlin a little subtle nod of the head.

Gwen placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I’ve been watching for some time, in the distance. And I’ve learnt something today. Only a blind man wouldn’t see it.”

“What…?” Merlin said, trying to dial down any suspicions.

“Don’t pretend, Merlin. I know you and I know Arthur… You are my friend and Arthur- he’s who I love. Though, he doesn’t love me, at least not in the same way.”

“Gwen…”

“I’ve known for some time, Merlin. I know Arthur’s heart, and I know it does not lie with me.” She smiled, faintly. “I’ve always known it was only ever for you.”

“I…” Merlin sighed, he had no words to protest.

“It seems you are made for each other. He loves you and you love him.” Gwen removed her hand and held it in her own. “I’ll expect Arthur to turn up at my house at any hour, telling me the truth or at least, some of it.” She took a breath. “Promise me, you’ll take care of his heart, it’s ever so fragile.”

“I promise.”

Gwen nodded and retreated. Heading back towards, anywhere really. Anywhere she could find to escape what she was feeling, or at least, anywhere that she could express her emotions freely.

Arthur walked over to Merlin, a look of hurt on his face. And Merlin only looked out of it, he had barely realised they had been so obvious.

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

“She knew, just from the way we were looking at each other. …She expects you’ll turn up at her house and tell her the truth.”

“Yes… I’ll do that, after training.” Arthur went to turn away when Merlin grabbed his wrist.

“Are you sure… about all of this?”

Arthur smiled, lightly. “As sure as I can be.”

Later in the day, as the afternoon was shifting towards the evening, Arthur was readying himself to go see Gwen. He slung on his blue cloak and suddenly felt like all energy had left him. He leant against the cupboard, hurt plastered over his face.

“I feel like I’ve betrayed her, Merlin,” Arthur said, while Merlin was sorting Arthur’s next few speeches into order.

“I wish I could give you advice… but I have none.”

Arthur approached Merlin. “But I have betrayed her…”

Merlin looked up, meeting Arthur’s eyesight and shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

Arthur looked out the window, evening was more than clear now. The orange sky told him as much. “I should go. Better to get this over with now.”

“Good luck.”

Arthur glanced back to Merlin, his sight lingered before he turned around and set off. Once he had discreetly left the castle, he was swiftly heading towards Gwen’s house. No one knew who he was as he walked on by, no one would suspect a thing. And as Arthur arrived at Gwen’s door, he placed a delicate knock upon it.

Gwen opened the door slowly, tears hung by her eyes. “Come in,” she said, her voice small.

Arthur stepped in and lowered his hood, he looked to Gwen with apologetic eyes. “…Gwen.”

Gwen closed the door and stepped away from Arthur, keeping the space. “I’m upset, yes, but I know Merlin makes you happy and that’s all I need.”

“I’m sorry.” Arthur spoke softly and quietly.

“I think I always knew, that it was not me you truly wanted… As it is true that you were not my first choice either.”

Arthur nodded, with sorrow. “I hope you will find happiness with someone better than me, Guinevere.”

Gwen gave a little smile. “In this world, Arthur, we must follow our hearts.”

“We must,” Arthur agreed. He moved towards the door. “Goodnight, Guinevere.”

“Goodnight.”

Arthur returned to the quiet streets of the evening, tears had now collected by his eyes. He returned to the castle, to his chambers, wishing the whole endeavour didn’t hurt so much. Didn’t cause so much pain.

As he entered, he noticed his dinner lay on the table. He undid his cloak and placed it over the back of one chair.

“Merlin?” he called.

And Merlin popped up from the other side of the room. “Sorry, I was working on one of your speeches.” He looked to Arthur and gave the most sympathetic look possible. “How did it go?”

Arthur sat in his seat, looking slightly defeated. “It went as well as it could have.”

“...I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head and offered for Merlin to sit next to him, which he did. “There’s no need for that. I only wish the circumstances were better.”

Arthur pushed his plate to Merlin and took the pincher, pouring the wine into the chalice, then placed it by Merlin.

“You should eat, I’m not hungry.”

Merlin pushed the plate slightly, so it was equidistant. “Your stomach is grumbling right this second, Arthur.” Merlin smiled. “We can share.”

After one joyful dinner and a bit of wine, the two had somehow migrated to the bed. They were an arm’s length away and held hands. They were only chatting, cracking jokes. But a certain desire was rising in them. A desire that had been stifled for years upon years.

“I’m fairly sure Audrey nearly killed me that day,” Arthur remarked.

“Lesson one, don’t steal food from Audrey.”

“Oh, I learned that I could get away with stealing some food, just not puddings.” Arthur chuckled.

Merlin chortled. “Weren’t you the mysterious child.”

“You’re not telling me you weren’t the same.”

Merlin laughed to himself. “We were always stealing food off of Old Man Simmons.”

“Worse than Audrey, or better?”

“Worse. We called him ‘Old Man’ for a reason. Bitter, he was.”

The two took to a silence for some time. Staring, smiling. Being in each other’s company. Wondering where the night would take them. And that desire kept building, their eyes kept dropping to each other’s lips, amongst other places.

“Bed me,” Merlin uttered, his stare steadying.

And the invitation was all Arthur needed. It only took a few movements but all of a sudden, Arthur was on top of Merlin, straddling his hips, kissing him with such passion and desire and want. They were at risk, at this point of the evening. It wasn’t quite night yet and the candles would burn for the duration of it. Anyone could walk in, anyone at all. But Merlin and Arthur were so consumed and clouded by their desire that everything else melted away. Right here, all that tension was spilling out. They weren’t a king and his servant, they were just them. Finally kickstarting their relationship by diving in at the deep end. The murky, probably filled with complications, deep end. Or perhaps it would go smoothly for them. Nevertheless, they weren’t waiting for anything and hands were finding clothes fairly quickly.

And evening became morning. The two had been awake for some time, chatting. Arthur had one arm wrapped around Merlin and his other behind his head. And so the two were just casually cuddling into one another. All while the sun was shining through the windows, poking through the curtains and the candles were on the last of their wax. Everything was oh so still.

“…We were really loud,” Merlin mentioned, suddenly becoming aware of the exact situation.

“If anyone asks, not that they will… I’ll just say, I was with… a woman.”

“A very manly sounding woman,” Merlin added, with some concern and some amusement.

“I was doing intense exercise?” Arthur pondered his excuse.

Merlin snorted. “Oh, yeah… intense. _Really_ intense. So much so that the intensity made you moan with pleasure.”

“Then I’ll say…. It’s none of their business.”

“That’ll raise suspicions.”

“Then I refer you to my first answer.”

Merlin smirked. “Who is this woman?”

Arthur groaned. “Are we actually doing this?”

“Who is she?”

“A woman...? Her name is… Elia? And she is someone- Gah, can’t do it.”

“Then let’s hope no one heard.”

“You’re a real pain.”

Merlin sighed, not in reaction to anything Arthur had said but instead, it was because of his thoughts. “…Someone could have walked in, at any moment.”

“Normal people knock, Merlin.”

Merlin turned his head to Arthur, smirking. “Knocking… Hm, why does that ring a bell?”

“Because it’s polite. Not that you would know what that is.”

“Well, why would the worst manservant you’ve ever had, knock? That would make me a good servant.”

“Servant…” Arthur reiterated, in thought.

“Hm?”

“I should make you a knight… or something more.”

“More?”

Their conversation was halted by a knock at the door. Merlin and Arthur looked to each other, in panic. Swiftly Merlin jumped out of bed, grabbing his clothes. He headed behind the dressing screen and while he did so, Arthur quickly pulled on some trousers and a tunic.

He approached the door, opening it slowly, to reveal Gaius.

“Gaius!” Arthur’s eyebrows jolted up in surprise. “I was about to go down to your quarters, where’s Merlin?” he pondered in a quickly fabricated lie.

“Well, Sire, I came to ask you the same question.”

Arthur furrowed his brow. “Did he not return home last night?”

“No… When did you last see him?”

“I haven’t seen him since last night.”

“I’m worried about him…”

Arthur’s eyesight dropped to the ground. “As am I…”

All of a sudden, Merlin walked up to the door and when he saw Gaius, he breathed deeply. “Gaius, I’m right here.”

Gaius turned around, giving Merlin a dissatisfied look. “Where were you?!”

“Oh, you would not believe the night I’ve had.” Merlin nervously chuckled.

Arthur folded his arms. “You were in the tavern, weren’t you?”

Merlin glared at him. “Yes… I was. It was Gwaine’s fault, he got me into a game.”

“You… went to the tavern?” Gaius asked with suspicion.

“Elyan wangled me into it. I couldn’t say no.”

Arthur chuckled, with tease. “Does this mean I have to get George to give you another lesson?”

“No… No, you don’t. It’s fine, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Alright…” Arthur walked back into his chambers. From the inside, Merlin heard something scrape against the floor and then, clothes were thrown at him. “Wash them to make it up to me.” Arthur smirked.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Gaius said, walking off.

Merlin stepped closer to Arthur, whispering. “You know Gaius doesn’t believe that, right?”

Arthur checked that no one was in the nearby vicinity, in which, no one was. “I think he does. But more importantly-” He grabbed Merlin’s wrist pulling him into the room. “You have to dress me for the day.” He stepped closer into Merlin’s space, placing a kiss upon his lips.

Much later in the morning, Merlin was heading down to his chambers, hoping to god Gaius wasn’t there. But as he walked into the room, unfortunately for him, Gaius was grinding some flowers.

“Where were you last night?” Gaius asked from his work.

“I told you, I was at the tavern,” Merlin said, trying to stick to his story.

“No, that’s what you told Arthur.” Gaius backed away from the pestle and mortar.

“Just ask Gwaine, or Percival. They’ll tell you I was there.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “I know you’re not telling me everything.”

Merlin moved towards his room, trying his best not to make eye contact. “I really was at the tavern.”

“Hm.”

Merlin hopped into his room. “If any rumours reach you, they’re not true!” he called.

“What rumours?”

“About me… and Arthur.”

“Why would there be rumours?”

“Just don’t listen to them if you hear any.” Merlin kicked off his boots and flopped onto his bed, almost falling asleep right there and then.

“You were with Arthur, weren’t you?” Gaius asked from the doorway.

“No…” Merlin murmured into his pillow.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “What’s that…? On your neck? Looks like a bruise.”

Merlin felt his cheeks flush as he blushed like no tomorrow. “Must have… walked into something.”

“You were _with_ Arthur…” Gaius observed as his emphasis almost turned Merlin into a tomato.

Merlin sat up, looking to Gaius with a defiant look. “Does it matter?”

“Is this a smart idea, Merlin? Arthur is the King, you’ll get hurt.”

“I know this can’t last, but, let me enjoy it for as long as it does.”

“And Gwen?”

“He broke up with her.”

“He’s committed to you?”

“It seems so.” A faint, almost hopeless, smile appeared on Merlin’s face.

“And what will you become? A way of comfort or his consort?”

“I don’t know- I don’t. I just… want to be with him, in every way.”

Gaius nodded, hesitantly. “I hope this goes well for you. I would hate to see you get hurt.”

“Thank you, Gaius.”

As the afternoon rolled around, Merlin and Arthur were walking down a hallway, talking and smiling. And at one point, they passed by Gwaine and Percival and they both watched as the two continued walking, beaming. Percival turned to Gwaine, a grin on his face.

“ _Those_ are the looks after the first time,” he said.

Gwaine smirked. “Aww, I’m so proud.”

Percival folded his arms. “How long have you… rooted for them?”

“Ever since I noticed how besotted Merlin was. Ages ago.”

Leon appeared behind them. “I’m surprised it took them this long, to be honest,” he said, nearly scaring Gwaine and Percival half to death.

Gwaine turned around and lifted his chin. “You’ve seen their relationship develop, when do you think they fell for each other?”

Leon thought for a moment, trying to separate all that had happened. “They hated each other at first… Then they trusted each other and then, Arthur risked his life to save Merlin’s. All in the space of a few weeks. Pretty much every knight knew at that point but those two were always oblivious.”

Elyan also appeared out of nowhere. “They do seem happy.”

Leon’s lips dipped. “How’s Gwen?”

“As you would expect but, she’s happy for them. She used to say it was inevitable and I would ensure her that they would hardly talk about their feelings, never mind pursue them… But, I suppose, I was wrong.” Elyan shrugged.

“You aren’t mad that Arthur broke it off with Gwen?” Gwaine wondered.

Elyan shook his head. “I think in the long term, this is better for everyone.”

Percival raised his hand as he noticed people walking by. “We can’t talk too much about this,” he affirmed. “We wouldn’t want this spreading before Merlin and Arthur are ready to tell people.”

“As loyal knights, we’ll keep this between ourselves,” Leon said.

“Agreed,” Gwaine concurred.

“Absolutely,” Elyan corresponded.

“Without a doubt,” Percival coincided.

A few months had surely passed and Merlin was spending more time with Arthur than the rumours could manifest. Which, in layman's terms meant, the rumours were still stuck on them being friends rather than lovers. Only the knights, or a select few, knew of their relationship. And everyone else seemed to either be blind to the romance or rejected it out of fear that the King wouldn’t just go for a servant, but a man too.

The kingdom was half accepting and half not. Some saw it as normal, others saw it as a betrayal. Because without heirs and in the event of Arthur’s death, who would reign over the kingdom? Merlin? Someone else?

Well, to Merlin and Arthur any such ideas had been pushed far from their minds. They had become content with what they had and were willing to make it last for as long as possible. Especially since the idea of what Merlin would become still hung in Arthur’s mind. Something more… That was buzzing around like a bee endlessly taunting him. He was trying to find the right moment, yet no moment existed. So, he finally took matters by the neck.

The two were lying in bed, as per usual. In just a few minutes, Merlin would jump up and drag Arthur out but for now, Arthur lay facing Merlin and Merlin lay facing Arthur. Arthur reached up to Merlin’s hair, lightly playing with it. He, soon, brushed his hand down his face, delicately, and took to tracing his cheekbones with his thumb. ‘Course Merlin was smiling like an idiot the entire time, utterly besotted.

“We should organise something… a picnic,” Arthur suggested.

Merlin giggled. “A picnic? Doesn’t sound like us.”

Arthur pouted. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

“A good day out for us is risking our lives to make sure we don’t die.”

“It- isn’t… always like that.”

Merlin’s eyes darted to one corner. “I think it is.”

“Then we’ll just have to change that.” Arthur placed a dainty kiss on Merlin’s nose, which made them both smile more than their bodies would let them.

After they had planned it all out and Merlin had ensured that Arthur had no commitments for the day, the two set out. They rode freely in the forest and Arthur was picky about finding the perfect spot. As they were trotting along a dirt path, the two rode side by side, feeling the freedom of the day.

“You know, Merlin, it takes a special person, like you, to make me feel so weak.”

“What… like a girl’s petticoat? Or a lovestruck girl?” Merlin smirked and looked to Arthur who just rolled his eyes.

“I was trying to be sweet.”

Merlin’s smirk moulded into a grin. “So was I.”

Arthur chortled and smiled, with all the happiness in the world. “I love you.”

Merlin stilled, his cheeks blushed. “Did you- In public? And-”

“Yes, Merlin.” Arthur smiled to himself, softly. “I thought now was a good time to just say it.”

Merlin beamed. “I love you too.”

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by a whole gang of bandits screaming and running at them, out of what seemed like nowhere.

“Merlin! Run!” Arthur yelled as he withdrew his sword from its sheath and galloped one way, taking most of the bandits with him.

Though, some still ran at Merlin. To which Merlin only had to look at them for them to go flying. He jumped off his horse, surveying the men, certain they were dead. He clambered back on and galloped in the direction Arthur had just gone. As Merlin finally saw Arthur in a clearing, he noticed that he was surrounded by the bandits and while he was taking some out, he would surely be overwhelmed. As Merlin encroached, he hopped off his horse and observed.

But Arthur was knocked to his knees and Merlin had just gotten close enough to be in earshot of everyone present, including Arthur. One bandit raised his sword, ready to swing at Arthur, at his neck and Arthur was powerless. His sword had been kicked to the side.

Merlin ran towards them. “Get away from him!” he screamed, raising his hands, gold washing over his eyes. The bandits went flying back, each of them were knocked out as their heads violently wacked off the ground. Some were surely dead.

Arthur looked to Merlin, shock in his eyes. And when Merlin saw him looking, he shook and did the only thing he could, he bolted. Arthur scrambled to his feet and attempted to follow. But Merlin was already fairly far away. He only kept running and running, doing everything he could to escape what he had just done. What he had just done in front of Arthur. It kept hitting him like a ton of bricks every time he realised, he used magic, and Arthur saw. _He saw_. And that scared Merlin to his very core, so much so that his legs eventually gave up, his mind became foggy and his stomach twisted.

He located a tree with a large enough trunk and ran to it. Once there, he slammed into it and slid down. Tears escaped his eyes, sprinting down his face yet Merlin made no sound, hoping that Arthur wouldn’t find him. He was shaking, like a leaf, terrified. Arthur had only just admitted his love for him and now this, this horrible curse of an afternoon. In which Merlin had revealed his magic to the one person he shouldn’t have. The King of Camelot. Because that’s what Merlin feared now, that when he saw Arthur next, he will be the King and not his friend, partner, love.

And when Merlin heard Arthur call for him multiple times, not with anger but with concern, Merlin only broke down further. He covered his ears and whimpered, fully letting his crying take over. All the ugly noises were let loose, all the distress. Which alerted Arthur to Merlin’s location rather quickly.

He ran over and once he spotted Merlin, he crouched down beside him, looking at his sorry state.

“Oh… Merlin…” He gently took hold of Merlin’s hands, bringing them down from his ears. He sat down beside him and pulled him towards him. Letting Merlin’s head rest on his chest. “Shh,” he sounded, trying to calm the crying Merlin.

“I suppose- you- have to kill me now,” Merlin said through his sobbing and sniffling. His vision was entirely blurred and his nose ran. He was completely torn apart.

“I could never do that- not to you, not to you.”

“But you have to… I have magic- I was- born with it. I- I’m a sorcerer.”

“I couldn’t hurt you, or kill you. I’d rather die myself.” Arthur smiled faintly. “But I’ll tell you what we will do. We’re going to go back to Camelot, together.” Merlin trembled in response to Arthur’s words, so when Arthur went to speak again, his voice was soft and tender. “We’ll go to my chambers and have dinner. There, we can talk about how we’ll legalise magic… After that, we’ll discuss your future, what you wish to be. A Court Sorcerer, a Knight or… something else.” Arthur did his best to try and comfort Merlin, mainly by rubbing his arm. “I promise I’ll do anything to keep you safe, anything.”

“How- how can you change your mind about magic like that?” Merlin asked through his crying state.

“Because, Merlin, if you have magic, then magic itself can’t be evil, can it?” Arthur exhaled slowly, taking it all in. “Everything makes sense now. You’ve saved my life day after day, year after year and yet, you’re still my clumsy manservant who loves me when you have no reason to. And Dragoon makes sense now too, he was you. I thought I was mad because his eyes were like yours… but I suppose I’m not mad because I was right. And you really did try to save my father even though he would have had you killed if he found out.” Arthur took a breath as he sorted through more events. “All this time, Merlin…”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m sorry,” Arthur asserted. “I’m sorry you couldn’t be open with me… I’m sorry you felt like you had to fear me.” He collapsed in on himself. “I love you… and I need you to be safe.” The words seemed to still Merlin a bit but his shaking was still out of control.

“You… really don’t hate me?”

“No, Merlin… I could never hate you.”

Merlin calmed his crying and began wiping his tears away. His whimpering pattered out and everything was good again, he felt safe again. Arthur was alright with this, he was in shock himself, surely, but he felt compelled to make Merlin feel safe. Which had shown Merlin just how much Arthur loved him.

“The half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole,” Merlin murmured as he withdrew from Arthur’s hold, looking at him more clearly.

“What…?”

“It’s what Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon, said about you and me, once.”

Arthur tilted his head. “That we’re two halves of the same whole?”

“Yes…”

“We’re… destined?”

“It appears so…”

Arthur smiled, now feeling a sense of certainty. He stood up and offered his hand. “We’ve still got a picnic to have.”

Merlin grabbed onto Arthur’s arm and was hauled up. “The horses would have run off by now.”

“It can’t hurt to try.”

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment. “Oh, I think it can.”

“Don’t be so… pessimistic.”

Merlin walked slightly ahead of where Arthur stood. “Only dollopheads would be optimistic about such a thing.” He glanced back, grinning.

“But I’m not a dollophead anymore.” Arthur moved towards Merlin, smirking. “The description was ‘Prince Arthur’, remember? I’m not a prince anymore.”

“Then I update the description to ‘King Arthur’ and you’re still a dollophead.”

Arthur fondly tilted his head to the side, his expression was only soft. “Good to know, _idiot_.”

Merlin’s eyes glowed gold for a moment. “Additionally, I would like to inform you- I can’t see the horses anywhere.”

Arthur scrunched his face up. “What? We haven’t moved.”

Merlin smirked. “I can see the path ahead.”

Arthur folded his arms. “You know… a lot of stuff makes sense now.”

“I’m sure it will.”

“Then back to Camelot it is.”

The guards were surprised to see Merlin and Arthur back so quickly but the two just kept their heads down and headed for Arthur’s chambers. At some point along the way, Arthur caught a servant, asking them to bring up two plates of food.

As the two entered Arthur’s room, Merlin began to shake again. As soon as Arthur noticed, he wrapped his arm around Merlin and guided him to a chair.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Arthur softly said as Merlin sat down.

“I… don’t mean to. But I’m worried, I am worried.”

“Merlin, you’re a sorcerer… You really could take me apart in less than one blow. You have no reason to be worried.” Arthur paused, attempting to find words as he sat beside Merlin. “You’ve been my manservant for seven years, you’re a loyal friend and you love me… All you have ever done is protect me and the people of this kingdom… I know that now. And you saved my father more times than your conscience should have let you.”

“Believe me, I had many chances to let him die.” Merlin sighed. “You should know that Morgana created an enchanted necklace that was placed around his neck, it reversed my healing spell, killing him.”

Arthur nodded, lightly. “I had an idea that something must have gone wrong…” He placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You’re a good person, with a kind heart. You use magic how it should be used… I’m sorry I was so blinded.”

“You’re not at fault. To be fair, you haven’t encountered many good sorcerers.”

“But I’ve killed good sorcerers because of who they were… That wasn’t right, that was never right.”

“It has been hard for me, over the years. I’ve let many people with magic escape Camelot and I don’t regret it…”

“You did right by your people.” Arthur smiled and Merlin looked to him, eyes full of surprise.

“You’re taking this well.”

Arthur titled his head, faintly smiling. “How many times have you saved my life?”

“I lost count a long time ago…”

“That’s why I’m taking it so well.”

“Because I’ve saved you?”

“No. Because you’re the bravest and best person I know.” Arthur frowned, ever so slightly. “You risked everything all the time, to save my life but that didn’t matter because revealing your magic wouldn’t be worth letting me die. That’s why I reacted so well, because it proves none of you is an act. You’re you and your magic is just another part of you.”

“I can’t believe you understand…”

“I feel like I know you now and I’m glad I know, we’re stronger that way.”

Merlin smiled. “We’ve always been strong.”

“And _you’re_ stronger than I previously thought… You never cowed away in a fight, you hid in order to use magic.” Arthur’s eyes collapsed shut. “God, Merlin, what if you had been caught while my father was alive?”

“You would have arrested me and I would have been put to death,” Merlin said bluntly.

Arthur leant closer to Merlin. “I would have stopped that.”

“You almost killed Dragoon.” Merlin coughed. “Me.”

“If I knew Dragoon was you, it wouldn’t have come to that.”

“It would have,” Merlin asserted.

“I’ve been in love with you for years, there is no way I would have let you die.”

“If I was anyone else right now…”

“But you’re not. I’m like this because I know you. I understand because of who you are. Just… look at what you did today. You could have let me die and then Morgana could rule Camelot, lifting the ban on magic. But instead, you revealed your magic to save my life. Magic is not evil but occasionally, evil people will exploit it.”

“…You’re being very wise today.”

Arthur scoffed, smiling. “It’s like everything has fallen into place.”

And with yet another knock at the door, dinner had arrived. The servant set down the plates and another came in with two cups and a pincher full of wine. After the cups had been filled, the two servants left with smirks on their faces and smug looks. They knew, just like anyone else in the castle, that Merlin and Arthur were more than friends these days.

“Is there anything you would like to mention, before I pull everyone into a meeting?” Arthur asked, spooning chicken into his mouth.

“Agravaine is the traitor, I’m certain of that. And no one can know that I have magic.”

Arthur steepled his fingers. “We’ve been over Agravaine.”

“He asked Gaius about who Emrys was… I knew where Gaius had been taken to because the soil was on Agravaine’s boots. I saw him leave Morgana’s hovel with my own eyes. He is the traitor.”

Arthur furrowed his brow. “Emrys?” he questioned.

“Emrys is what the Druids call me and when Morgana saw my Dragoon disguise, she saw Emrys. The only logical conclusion is-”

“That Agravaine asked about Emrys because Morgana wanted him to track him down.”

“Yes. And Morgana had Gaius kidnapped to try and find out who Emrys was. But she didn’t know the true loyalties of the people she had working for her.”

“People follow you?”

“Only because they know it’s my destiny to bring magic back to this kingdom.”

Arthur smiled, ever so slightly. “And you will.”

Merlin breathed deeply. “Morgana knows that I am her doom. She needs to believe everything is going to plan right until the moment she dies. Which means Agravaine can know nothing.”

“You want to kill her?”

“Before she does anything to try and harm you again… I mean, she captured me and enchanted me to kill you only a few months ago. I wasn’t in the tavern for two days, I was trying to undo her spell.”

“…Is that, why you-” Arthur chuckled. “You’re a really bad assassin, even under a spell.” Then, his joy dropped and his mouth gaped. “You made those rocks fall.”

“Yes… I did.”

Arthur cuffed the back of Merlin’s head. “You could have died!”

Merlin rubbed the back of his head, giving Arthur a side glare. “But I didn’t.”

“Morgana could have killed you!”

“But she didn’t.”

Arthur folded his arms and sighed. “And when you say no one can know you have magic, you mean Morgana?”

“No, I mean everyone. It would put us at a disadvantage as a whole.”

“Because people would take steps to ensure you couldn’t get in the way?”

“Exactly. You can know, the knights can know… but no one else can. It must be kept a secret.”

Arthur unfolded his arms and tapped his fingers on the table. “I do want you to be recognised in court though.”

“How…?”

Arthur gazed into Merlin’s eyes, into his very soul. “Marry me.”

Merlin’s eyesight dropped to the ground. “I can’t, Arthur… You need heirs.”

Arthur slumped back in his chair. “What’s the point of being King if I can’t marry who I love? Continuing the Pendragon line isn’t worth my happiness.”

Merlin looked to Arthur, looked into his eyes. “You… really want to marry me?”

“Yes. I love you, trust you and I’m dedicated to you, beyond doubt. I want you to be seen as my equal, I want you to have a say in what happens.”

Merlin smiled. “You love me that much?”

“God, Merlin, I love you more than words can say.”

“Then I’d be happy to marry you.”

As they finished up with dinner, Arthur stood up, ready to gather everyone together. He headed towards the door but Merlin stood up, a proposition hung in his mind.

“With your permission, Arthur, I’d like to ride out tomorrow, to kill Morgana. The sooner I do it, the sooner we’ll be safe.”

Arthur turned around. “I’ll come with you.”

“No, you can’t. It should only be me- Emrys.”

“Why?”

“Because… I don’t want you getting caught in any crossfire, it has to be me. Only me.”

Arthur looked to the ground. “…To think, Morgana was once on our side and now, we’re planning to kill her.”

“She used her gifts for evil, that was her choice. I tried- I tried everything to help her come to terms with her magic but… in the end, I couldn’t help.”

“Because you couldn’t reveal your magic?”

Merlin heaved out a sigh. “Something like that.”

“She’s my sister, she should be here and happy not…” Arthur trailed off, his head sank.

Merlin stepped towards Arthur. “She made her choice.” He took Arthur’s hands into his. “And she’s forced us to make this one.”

Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes. “If you can, find a way to save her.”

“I don’t know if I can… but I’ll try.” Merlin gave a small smile, one of hope.

“Should I postpone the talks? If Agravaine tells Morgana, it could ruin your plans.”

Merlin furrowed his brows, thinking. “You could always gather a few trusted members of the council.”

Arthur scoffed. “That would only be Gaius.”

Merlin smiled. “Then speak to him.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “He knows you’re a sorcerer, doesn’t he?”

“He’s why my mother sent me here.”

“Then seeking Gaius’s counsel is all I will do.”

Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur’s lips. That day had been such a whirlwind, so much had happened. And a little kiss, a soft and wonderful kiss, was what they needed to ground them again. They had undergone extreme emotions and serious talks all afternoon, the kiss finally dispelled any lingering doubts of their commitment. They were going to stick with each other, no matter what, as they had always done. Always.

They headed down, to see Gaius and did so without many people seeing them. They entered the chambers and Gaius sat, eating dinner. He looked over his shoulder as the door clanged shut.

“Oh…! You two are back early,” he said.

Arthur stepped forward. “Gaius, how would you go about lifting the ban on magic?”

Gaius stood up. “What happened…?” he asked, looking to Merlin.

“I saved Arthur’s life, using magic-”

“And I saw.”

Gaius furrowed his brow. “You’re not… going to arrest him?”

“Gaius, you know me better than that… I could never harm someone I love.”

“Well… Sire, if you’re going to lift the ban, you lift the ban. It’s as simple as that. Sorcerers will feel free to live again and many lives will be saved. Though, not all will agree with you.”

“If there is unrest in the council, I’ll sort it.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand into his, holding it with warmth. Merlin was almost startled at first but the closeness brought a smile to his face. “I need to make sure Merlin and his people are safe.” He glanced to Merlin, smiling.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Sire, if I may… you’ve changed your mind rather quickly.”

Arthur looked to Merlin. “I came to my senses and realised, magic isn’t evil. It only depends on the mindset of the person wielding it. The same as any knight with a sword.”

“You’re being far too clever today,” Merlin mentioned.

“Maybe I am clever but you failed to notice that.”

Merlin chuckled. “You? Clever? Doesn’t remind me of you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes in jest. “Shut up, Merlin.”

Gaius smiled. “Bickering, as always. You remind me of an old married couple.”

Arthur beamed. “Well, perhaps, when everything is sorted…” He gazed at Merlin. “We should get married.”

Merlin smiled. In fact, it was more than a smile. It was like everything he wished for was coming true at once. And, really, that wasn’t far from the truth.

Gaius nodded slowly. “You would have to ensure your people… A man marrying a man is unheard of these days, especially for a King.”

Arthur shrugged. “I wouldn’t be the first King to marry a man.”

“But you’d be the first in a long time… Views have changed, Sire. The kingdom expects you to have heirs.”

“Anyone who disagrees clearly doesn’t know the meaning of love. You can’t choose, you just love. Heirs be dammed.”

Merlin slightly loosened his grip on Arthur’s hand, ultimately causing their hands to split away. He stepped to the side, forming a gap between them. He clasped his hands behind his back while his eyesight dropped the ground. “Maybe Gaius is right…” He looked Arthur in the eye. “It’s fine for us to be like this, I think, but you need heirs. You need a wife. I can’t give you what you need.”

Arthur moved towards Merlin. “All I need is your love and support.” He cupped Merlin’s jaw. “All I need is _you_.”

Merlin broke away from Arthur’s hold. “How can you mean that…? How-” He sighed, his body deflated.

“Merlin- Merlin, look at me.” Merlin slowly raised his head. “Why do you doubt?”

“Only a few months ago, you were going to marry Gwen one day… I’m half convinced someone put a spell on you.”

“No one put a spell on me. Do you know how I’m certain of that?”

Merlin shook his head, completely unsure. Everything was confusing these days. At one point, this would have been a dream, it still was. Arthur had been in love with Gwen for years or so Merlin thought. So many unanswered questions lurked in his mind, questions he had been avoiding for a while.

Arthur faintly smiled. “I know it because I realised my feelings long before I could accept them.” He placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder but slowly, he moved it to cup the back of Merlin’s neck. “I knew them back when I risked my life to save yours when you were poisoned. I knew it when I fought for your village, just for you. But I denied it, denied my feelings because for me to be in love with a man, would have landed me in the dungeons if- my father found out. Then, I got close to Gwen, made myself believe I could get over you… if I was with her. But I never did and she knew that. Because I would do _anything_ for you, you know I would. I thought we could never be but that’s changed now because we can be, Merlin, we can.”

“But-”

“Please, Merlin, don’t.” Arthur rested his forehead upon Merlin’s, trying anything to get Merlin to listen to his words. To listen to him for once.

“You know I would marry you in a heartbeat but… I’m thinking of the kingdom here.”

“Don’t. It’s my worry not yours… Just, don’t deny this, don’t deny yourself the happiness.”

Merlin closed his eyes. “You have to be sure.”

“I am sure.” Arthur placed a small, tender kiss on Merlin’s cheek. “Believe me.”

Gaius smiled and sat back down while Arthur took Merlin’s hand once again.

“Thank you, Gaius, for your time,” Arthur remarked.

Gaius gave a nod. “I wish I could help further but these decisions are entirely up to you, Sire.”

“I wish it could all be simpler.”

“Life is rarely so.”

Once Merlin and Arthur had left the room, mainly by Arthur pretty much dragging him out, Arthur pulled Merlin off to the side. He smiled at him, with all the reassurance in the world.

“You do believe me, don’t you?” Arthur pouted. “Every single word I said is true. You come first, you know you do.”

“It’s all been a bit, overwhelming. I only feel that you may regret all this.”

“I would never regret being with you because there’s nothing that feels more right.”

Merlin smiled, quite shyly. “I should just stop doubting, shouldn’t I?”

“I can understand why you doubt but-” Arthur grinned, ear to ear. “You have no reason to… my love.”

Merlin chuckled. “If you’re going to use terms of endearment like that, I might faint from the softness.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Merlin shook his head, smiling like an idiot. “I don’t think I threw a gauntlet down.”

Arthur smirked. “Well, my love.” He took Merlin’s hand and pressed his knuckles against his lips with such softness. “It could be a fun test.”

“You know I won’t faint, right?”

“I know…” Arthur stepped closer to Merlin, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “But I do know how to make your knees go weak.”

Merlin breathed a deep shaky breath. “Time to get out of the corridor.”


	2. A Light Within Darkness

A fresh morning popped into life and soon enough, Merlin was preparing for his trip out. He had his robe on and a potion ready. All he needed really. As Merlin was packing a few things in his room, Arthur burst through the door. He looked a little panicked and fearful but as soon as he set eyes on Merlin, he stilled.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked, looking to Arthur.

“I had a nightmare, it scared me…” Arthur’s eyes darted to the ground. “And you weren’t there and that scared me more…”

Merlin stepped towards Arthur and placed his hand on his arm. “What happened in it?”

Arthur looked Merlin in the eye but his own eyes were still full of fear. “My mind was playing tricks on me… Morgana killed you and I found your dead body and-” He shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand.

“Arthur…” Merlin gradually pulled him into a hug and Arthur latched on like a lost puppy. “I’ll be fine.”

Arthur’s eyes collapsed shut. “Come back to me… Promise me.”

“I promise. I’m not going to die today.”

Arthur let out a hopeless chuckle. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Merlin let out a small laugh, yet it spiralled into a frown. “I’m certain you will.”

Arthur slowly withdrew from the hug; his eyes were solitary. He sighed and all his energy drained from him. “I wish I could come with you.”

“I know… But it’s safer if she believes Emrys has finally come to kill her.”

Arthur nodded, hesitantly. “You will stay safe, won’t you? Don’t do anything stupid.”

Merlin’s lips curled. “When have I done anything stupid?”

Arthur kept a steady glare and titled his head.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Merlin assured. “But if I don’t return…”

“Merlin…” Arthur warned but his expression was only soft.

“If I don’t return,” Merlin continued regardless, “you have to promise me you’ll move on and lead as you always have.”

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat. “…I promise.”

Merlin rubbed Arthur’s arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Merlin gave a single nod and returned to his bag of stuff. “I think I’ve got everything I need…”

Arthur folded his arms. “Have you packed food?”

Merlin stared at the bag. “Yes.”

Arthur pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking. “Merlin…?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re sure Agravaine is the traitor?”

Merlin looked to Arthur. “Undeniably.”

“Then as soon as Morgana is gone, we’ll deal with him.” Arthur sighed once again. “If anyone asks I’ll say we had an argument and you went to Ealdor.”

“Good idea.” Merlin closed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I suppose I should get going.”

Arthur walked up to Merlin, placing a tender kiss upon his lips. “Good luck.”

“I’ll see you later,” Merlin – almost – assured as he scooted past Arthur.

“You better.”

Merlin nodded with a smile and ducked out of the door, Arthur followed, only to watch Merlin leave the quarters entirely. He folded his arms and it was clear from his eyes that worry had washed over him.

Whilst, in the forest, there was something strange going on. Morgana had woken from sleep, from a dream. A dream in which seemed to come directly from her mind, rather than be the future. As Merlin sat on the throne, alongside Arthur. It came as such a shock to her system that she only laughed and laughed and laughed. She looked to her bracelet and knew that it was nothing but a simple dream.

Agravaine crashed through the door, yet Morgana was still only laughing. His face filled with a certain worry and confusion.

“My lady, what is it?” he asked, running over.

“I had a dream, an actual dream. It wasn’t the future.”

“How are you convinced?”

Morgana giggled some more. “I saw Arthur sit on the throne along with Merlin, as his King!”

Agravaine also joined in with the chuckling. “I’ve heard rumours but I’ve seen no proof. He hasn’t gone back to Gwen and he seems to be gaining comfort from random women.”

“Good… It seems our plans are finally coming together.”

“That they are, my lady.”

“What did you come to tell me?”

“Only that there seems no way back for Arthur and Gwen.”

“That’s brilliant news, thank you.” She hopped up from her bed. “You may go and when you return, only bring news.”

Agravaine nodded and left the hovel behind him, riding back to Camelot. To him, this day was just another day, it would hardly entail what Merlin had in mind. And as Agravaine was heading back to Camelot, Merlin was heading out.

Merlin’s horse galloped freely through the forest while he was mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. He was going to kill Morgana, with a sword made for Arthur. He was going to murder her, in a way. Because she hadn’t done much for a while and Emrys should have had no problems with her, at least in Morgana’s eyes. Though, the whole killing Morgana part came as a Plan B rather than a Plan A. Because of Arthur and his plea to attempt to save her.

Once he was fully in the forest he uttered the spell, turning him into his bitter old self. And he journeyed forward, heading towards the stone.

After a few hours riding, he was upon it. He approached the sword with a sombre yet determined expression. He clasped his hand around the hilt, whispered a spell and pulled the sword out like it was a knife in butter. He slid it through his belt, under his robe and climbed back onto his horse, making his way to Morgana’s hovel.

He took no pleasure in this. It was necessary, that was all. He had to do this, for himself, for Arthur, for the kingdom. It was for protection and ensuring the safety of the King. It was his duty as a servant if nothing else. But it was more than that. Much more.

He was soon upon Morgana’s hovel and he observed from a distance. He concluded that from the red-orange glow coming from the hovel, that Morgana was likely to be sitting in front of a fire. He tied his horse to a tree and made his way down. As he came up to her door, he gradually withdrew his sword while also lightly pushing the door open. Morgana was sitting at the table, facing away from the door.

“Agravaine, I didn’t expect you so soon.” She twisted in her chair and once she realised who was standing in the doorway, she jumped up, pushing herself against the table. Wanting to get away.

Merlin put his arm up while his eyes washed over with gold and Morgana went flying back, up against the wall, knocking her out. As he moved towards her, she began to come around but Merlin outstretched his arm, keeping her there.

As she awoke once more, panic rose to the top. “It doesn’t have to be like this Emrys. We can work together. We can bring down Arthur!” The fear in her eyes told Merlin just how much she truly believed that he was her doom.

He wanted to stab Excalibur right in her stomach, however, Arthur’s words swirled in his mind. I _f you can, find a way to save her_. It taunted him. He really did want to kill her, to take away all she had, like she had tried to do to Arthur one too many times. But he couldn’t, not yet at least. Not while she looked like a deer in the crosshairs of a bow.

He crouched down beside her and sighed at her sorry state. “You used to be kind, Morgana… What happened to you?”

“One of my friends tried to poison me!” she snapped while her eyes filled with sorrow, finally showing some part of her old self.

“…You were trying to kill the King.” Merlin composed himself as he realised he was here as Emrys. “From what I hear.”

“From Gaius no less,” she said bitterly.

“No, not Gaius. Not at all, Morgana.” And he made a decision, right there, right then.

Merlin slowly reached into the bag and pulled out his potion. He took the lid off and raised it to Morgana, in a mocking sort of fashion, before drinking it. Morgana watched intently as Merlin began to morph from his older self, into his young, original age. As his prominent features became clear, Morgana’s eyes widened. She even happened to gasp as Merlin was right there before her.

“Merlin…?” Morgana uttered, staring at him. “But- You’re Emrys?”

Merlin nodded, lightly. “I don’t want to be your doom, Morgana. I’m certain destiny can change. I don’t want to kill you.”

“It didn’t stop you before!”

“You were the vessel for that sleeping plague, I had no choice.” Merlin shook his head before letting it drop ever so slightly. “I didn’t want to hurt you. It- it killed me to do so.” His lip quivered, however, he swiftly put his emotions in check. “I hate to see you like this… so vindictive. You can be like me, Morgana, you can use your magic for the good of the kingdom. Please…”

Morgana’s eyes briefly showed compassion before it dissolved into a coldness. “How can I?! While Arthur lives the ban will never be lifted!”

“No, no, you’re wrong. He’s going to lift the ban as soon as I return.”

Morgana’s eyes filled with fear, but not for her death, no, instead it was fear for Merlin. “How can you trust him? How can you side with him?”

Merlin glanced away, a faint hopeful smile tugged at his lips. Morgana looked at him as if he were a frail animal. “Because he’s my destiny, Morgana. I was born to protect him, I was born to be at his side through everything… But more importantly, and I think you know this- I love him and he loves me.”

Morgana heaved out a sigh. “I thought as much.” That same compassion returned to her eyes once more and she looked to the sword. “I’m beginning to realise your motives, Merlin. Although, you can surely understand why I wanted Uther dead, why I want the throne for myself.”

“Not entirely…”

Morgana sighed. “Perhaps I was somewhat corrupted, but I loved my sister. And Uther would have killed me if he knew I had magic. You poisoning me allowed me to have time, to learn the old ways. To learn that I was Uther’s daughter meant that I have a right to the throne, if all other heirs are dead. I could lift the ban on magic, if I was queen.” She huffed. “But I know now, that if I was to cross Arthur in any way, you would be there to kill me on the spot. Right?”

“Without hesitation.” This time, it was Merlin’s eyes that were cold but as soon as Morgana gave a little smile, the coldness dissipated.

“I know you have no reason to trust me… But if you use your magic, you’ll know that I’m not lying. For the first time in years, I can see again. I can see past my quest for revenge.”

Merlin closed his eyes, using his magic to feel every quiver of Morgana’s being. And she was right, no word she uttered was a lie. She was being sincere, perhaps, it was only in the face of death or perhaps, Merlin had gotten through to her.

“Morgana-”

“No, Merlin. Don’t- I want to prove myself.”

Merlin looked to Morgana and shrugged. “I don’t know how you can.”

“You surely miss Lancelot, right? I can bring him back… Using dark magic but I can manipulate it, use that darkness for good. I’d only have to sacrifice myself.”

Merlin realised quite quickly that Morgana was bargaining, for her life. Her quest for power did not overrule her self-preservation.

Merlin shook his head, defiantly. “You can’t sacrifice yourself.”

“Using my magic, I can. I’m a High Priestess, I can pull myself back.”

Merlin sighed. “How can I truly trust you?”

Morgana looked to Merlin and smiled, sorrowfully. “You can manipulate my memories. You can- you can take the evil away. Wash them over with light, it’ll make sure that any evil in me doesn’t resurface.”

“You’re not evil, Morgana. Only misguided. Blinded by revenge. I don’t-”

Morgana’s eyes welled up. “Please, Merlin! It’s the only way. I don’t want to- be like this anymore. Today, you’ve allowed me to see this isn’t the way. If Arthur loves you enough to lift the ban, then I have faith in him. Perhaps he isn’t like Uther, like some say.”

“He is nothing like Uther,” Merlin assured.

“Then manipulate my mind. Please…”

Merlin still held her back as he placed Excalibur beside him, uttering a spell to keep it in its place if Morgana attempted to use it against him. He moved his hands to Morgana’s head, resting his fingertips at her temples. He closed his eyes and began muttering words and Morgana gasped and slammed against the wall, despite the spell keeping her in place, as Merlin entered her memories.

He began to go through them, and with each one in recent times, he made them sparkle with a kind light. Eventually, however, he ended up at some closed off memories. Memories of her time away from Camelot before she became a traitor.

They were muddled and clouded but Merlin worked his way past that, discovering something truly awful. Morgause had performed a spell to make Morgana more malleable to her plans. Using her for her own ends instead of just, being a sister. Merlin had somewhat expected it, Morgause had used Morgana as the source of the sleeping plague without her permission, but he hardly expected something so cruel. This had shaped Morgana into what she had become. Yes, it was partly Merlin’s fault, but it wasn’t entirely. She had been corrupted after all and what Merlin had seen on that day, was the real Morgana seeping out.

He brought the memory to light, taking away its muddled form and clouded nature. He removed his hands and opened his eyes. Morgana looked up to him and smiled.

“Thank you…” However, her lips soon dipped as the memory sparked in her mind. “Morgause, she- Merlin- I’m not- I’m not evil… she-”

“Manipulated you.” Merlin placed a hand on Morgana’s shoulder and released her from his magical hold. She slumped down and let out a whimper. “You’re a victim of evil, not evil yourself. Morgana- are you back?”

Morgana put her hand over her heart and sighed. “I know I am to blame, for what I have done but I had no idea- I didn’t know that I had actually been corrupted. That who I’ve been for the last few years, was not truly me. But it was still me, Merlin. What I’ve done- the people I’ve killed. I’ve hurt Arthur. Hurt you and Gwen and… No one will ever forgive me. Not even you.”

“Time, Morgana. In time, people might. Arthur would understand, eventually.”

“Thank you, Merlin. For being a light in my own darkness. I’m sorry that I pushed you to such extremes.” She smiled as she remembered her dream. “You and Arthur, have you confessed your feelings?”

Merlin was slightly taken aback but he smiled all the same. “Yes, we have. For a few months now, we have been together.”

Morgana placed her hand on Merlin’s arm, smiling. “You will wed one day, have no doubt in that.”

“A dream?” Merlin wondered.

Morgana smirked but her eyes seemed to be joyful. “That would be telling.” She dropped her hand from Merlin’s arm and rubbed at her eyes, dispelling any previous tears. “I’ll go and get Lancelot back, it is my fault he’s dead and I refuse to let that be so.”

“And after that?”

“I may stay at the Isle of the Blessed. I’ll bring it back from ruins. I’ll be better, Merlin. I’ll be better.”

“I have faith in you, Morgana. I really do.”

Morgana lightly smiled. “Thank you. And thank you for not killing me.”

Merlin glanced at Excalibur. “I couldn’t. I know I had it in me but I’m not that person. And I hope I never will be.”

“I’d imagine if it were not for this, I would have died by your hand in the darkest of days.”

“Let’s hope that never happens.”

“It won’t,” Morgana said with such surety. She pushed herself up from the ground and Merlin rose with her. “Now, you better make your way back to Arthur. He needs you.”

Merlin smiled. “I missed you, Morgana.” And he pulled her into a hug. “It’s good to have you back.”

Morgana grinned as she hugged Merlin. There was no hint of her evil side within her at all. Her eyes were back to their empathetic state, her smile was true and her magic coursed through her in a softer way. “I missed you too… I miss everything. I miss who I was.”

“You’ll find your way back. You’ll become who you were, if not a bit stronger.” The two withdrew from the hug and smiled. “I’ll be on my way.”

“I’ll expect to see you soon, Merlin.”

Merlin gave a nod before dashing out of the hovel. Morgana fell back on the wall behind her and let out a shuddering breath. She smiled softly and looked to her hands. And overall, she felt like herself once more. She pulled at her clothing and gently uttered a spell, transforming her black dress into a blue one. The ragged edges became straight and smooth. And Morgana grinned at her changed state.

Back in Camelot, all was quiet in the castle, to a certain degree. Arthur was sitting at the top of the table in the council chambers. He looked rather blank and was tapping his fingers on the chair, waiting.

And the waiting was done once Agravaine walked in.

“My lord,” he said, coming up to Arthur. “Why did you call me here?”

Arthur gave Agravaine a stern look. “I wanted to inform you that…” He turned away from Agravaine, getting into character. When he looked back to him, he was frowning. “I had an argument with Merlin. I’m not sure if he’s ever coming back.”

“What do you mean?”

“He stormed out and said he was going to Ealdor.”

Agravaine straightened up, looking rather smug. “Would you like me to assign George to you?”

Arthur shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I’m sure Merlin will come to his senses, he always does.”

“You have a lot of faith in him.”

“He’s my friend.”

“ _Just_ your friend?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Uncle, don’t tell me you listen into to the rumours.”

“Hardly, my lord. But it is concerning when you get worried over him.”

“It’s only in my nature.”

“Hm. Perhaps it’s in your best interest to dispose of this servant if he ever returns.”

Arthur sharply looked to Agravaine. “What do you mean by ‘dispose’?”

“…Well, I mean- kill him.”

Arthur huffed. “Oh, Uncle…” His eyes flicked to the guards at the end of the hall. “Guards, arrest him!”

“Sire, may I ask what for?” Agravaine’s eyes were frantic, his movements fully ready to bolt, though, he was worried Arthur would kill him there and then if he did. The guards were quick to restrain him, holding him still.

Arthur rose from his seat and approached Agravaine. “What for? For one, consulting with Morgana. Second, for threatening the future King of Camelot.”

Agravaine tried to struggle as Arthur got in his face but the guards only strengthened their grip. “Future King?”

“I’m going to marry Merlin, it’s going to cause unrest, I know… but I don’t care.” Arthur gestured at the guards to take him away. “I’m also lifting the ban on magic, so, Uncle, you picked the wrong side.”

As the guards dragged Agravaine away, he attempted to wrangle free, to no avail. “You’ll regret this, Arthur!”

“No…” Arthur’s eyes dropped to the ground, he turned away and slowly folded his arms.  “I won’t.”

Arthur was struggling to process the whole affair. He could understand Morgana’s betrayal. As far as he knew, she had quite possibly have been corrupted and already had motives. But Agravaine? The person who had been advising him ever since Morgana’s betrayal, guiding him. Yet the entire time, he was working against him and suddenly, everything made sense. All those little things Agravaine had persuaded Arthur to do, had somewhat tainted the reputation he wanted to build. But Agravaine’s betrayal had hit him like a slap in the face, it hurt but it brought realisation along with it.

Arthur soon took to the battlements, watching over Camelot with his arms folded. Or less watching over Camelot and more, waiting for Merlin to return. If he would ever. Because that was the problem now, would Merlin ever come back? Promises were one thing but Arthur was still getting used to the fact that Merlin was this powerful warlock. A warlock who had been protecting him since the day he was appointed his manservant. And every time that thought popped up, so did all the times he had called magic evil and how that must have made Merlin feel. To some extent, he felt guilty but at the end of the day, he was glad that Merlin could hold his own.

“You look worried, Sire,” a familiar voice remarked behind him.

Arthur kept facing forward. “Merlin is running an errand, I’m worried about his safety.” His eyes briefly closed. “He may not return, Guinevere.”

Gwen came up beside Arthur, looking to him with softness. “He’s Merlin, he always comes back.”

Arthur’s thumb traced his lips. “He may not this time.”

“Well, what was his task?”

“I can trust you, can’t I?” Arthur whispered.

Gwen tenderly nodded. “Completely, my lord.”

Arthur took a breath. “He went to kill Morgana…”

“Morgana? But how? He can barely hold a sword.”

Arthur scoffed. “You should give him more credit.”

“If that’s the case… then so should you.”

Arthur felt his eyes well. “I can’t lose him, you know I can’t.”

“And you won’t. You clearly have faith in him, he’ll come back to you, as he always has and always will.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

“It’s no problem, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded slowly at his own thoughts and turned to Gwen. “How would you like to be on my council? You know I always appreciate your advice. I think you would do well.”

“I would be honoured.”

“Good…”

Gwen sighed. “I must return to my duties.” Her expression softened. “I hope Merlin comes back soon.”

As Gwen darted off, Arthur returned to his previous activity, watching and waiting. And as the afternoon was beginning to fade, another familiar voice was heard from behind. In fact, more than one.

“Sire,” Leon said, “you must rest, you look awful.”

Arthur only stayed silent as he kept staring. He wouldn’t dare move without some form of persuasion. He was far too worried for that.

“Come on, Arthur… Merlin will be back but you need to sit down,” Elyan remarked.

“They’re right, you need rest,” Gwaine stated.

“You should listen to us,” Percival said, approaching Arthur.

The four of them slowly surrounded Arthur, giving him looks of concern. Arthur seemed to relax as the four of them tried to guide him back into the castle. He hardly protested as they ensured he couldn’t escape from their circle. Arthur only bowed his head, completely lacking energy.

“He’ll come back, won’t he?” he whispered with such a quiet voice that it was a wonder anyone heard.

“He will,” Leon assured.

Arthur had somehow persuaded the knights that he only needed a sit down at his table, in his room. So, they hovered around him, worried. They had seen Arthur in many situations, in many different conditions, but they had never seen this. It was as if his heart was actively breaking, tearing him apart.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Gwaine said which gained quite a reaction from Arthur, as he swiftly looked to him.

“I can’t imagine life without him,” Arthur admitted, somewhat surprised that he did so.

“Is that why you’re like this?” Percival questioned.

“Yes. I’m stilled by fear.”

“What did he set out to do?” Leon asked.

“Something I should have stopped him from doing.” Arthur bolted up from his seat. However, almost instantly, all four of them placed a hand on Arthur, bringing him back down to his chair.

“Rest, my lord,” Leon reiterated.

“If there’s anything Merlin can do, it’s survive against all odds,” Gwaine mentioned.

The rest murmured in agreement but Arthur only put his head in his hands.

“I shouldn’t be this worried, I have no idea why I am.” Arthur’s voice was ever so small, full of worry and all sorts of emotion.

“He’s the love of your life. Anyone can understand your fear,” Elyan said.

Arthur looked up from his hands, his expression only read as pain. “Can they…? To most, what Merlin and I have is wrong at best and revolting at worst…”

“People know better than that. What you and Merlin have is true love. It’s the kind of love you only hear in stories… Everyone in their right mind understands,” Leon uttered.

“Percival and I especially understand, what you have is beautiful,” Gwaine said, which gained a glare from Percival.

Arthur looked to the two, who were side by side. “You two?” He glanced from Gwaine to Percival. “How long?” he wondered.

“Around a year,” Percival disclosed. Elyan and Leon didn’t look surprised and Arthur gave the two a soft smile.

“So, you believe a love like this can last?”

“Of course it can!” Gwaine exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

Arthur raised from his seat once more, this time shrugging off the concerned hands. He stepped out into an open space and breathed in the fresher air, or what felt like fresher air.

“I’m sorry for making you all so worried,” Arthur said, turning to face the four.

“We only wish for you to be alright,” Elyan remarked.

Then, the door creaked. Slowly but surely, it opened. And who came through it? With no warning? Our one and only Merlin. Arthur’s jaw hit the ground as relief washed over him and fondness resided in his eyes.

“Elyan’s right, we all want you to be alright,” Merlin said, smiling, not quite realising the impact his errand had on Arthur.

Arthur almost sprinted over to Merlin but, nonetheless, he dashed towards him and as soon as he was an arm’s length away, he pulled Merlin into a hug. A hug that dispelled all the fear and terror, a hug that was only relief and full of love. The way Arthur held on like they had been separated for months or years on end, only made Merlin sure of his true feelings. Because even though they should have been, words weren’t enough. But now he knew, he knew exactly that each word was completely true.

Merlin felt Arthur shake in his arms. Quite possibly from all the dread leaving his system. All the worry. Arthur’s shaking was so extreme that the hug was the only thing keeping him upright. So, something had to be done about that. Some reassurance.

“I’m safe, we’re safe,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear.

“I feared the worst, Merlin.”

“I had a few things to do, I’m sorry I took so long.”

“It’s alright, you’re here now.”

The pure intimacy of the hug resulted in the knights calmly and quietly leaving the room. Leaving in order to allow Merlin and Arthur to be alone, to be with each other without any preying eyes.

“I love you… I love you more than anything else,” Arthur uttered, entirely grateful to have Merlin back in his sight.

“I love you too… more than what should be possible.”

“Morgana’s gone?”

“You should sit down, I have a lot to tell you.”

Arthur furrowed his brow. “Right…”

The two sat at Arthur’s table and Merlin tried to formulate a speech or a sentence even. Just anything to explain how he got through to Morgana, rather than killing her like he wanted to. Merlin himself didn’t even know how it had occurred or how he managed to do it. Nevertheless, Morgana was back now. She knew her very soul had been tampered with and that knowledge alone made Merlin certain she would never attempt to kill Arthur again.

“She’s not dead.”

Arthur’s eyebrows pulled together as he prepared himself for worse news. Entirely forgetting his earlier words. “Alright…”

Merlin sighed. “I got through to her somehow. I think it was only when I told her you were lifting the ban and that we love each other, that the old Morgana seemed to come back. She asked me to manipulate her memories, which I did.” Merlin drew in a deep breath. “Arthur, she was never evil. She was manipulated, by Morgause. I found memories that were buried away. Morgause performed spells on Morgana to make her susceptible to her word. She had been warped to Morgause’s will.”

Arthur leaned back on the chair, taking the information in. “Morgana is- she’s back to her old self?”

“She is.”

“Can we trust her not to turn on us?”

Merlin nodded. “I may have performed a spell while I was in her memories. If she plans to attack us or betray us, I’ll know.”

Arthur exhaled slowly. “It’s good to know she still lives. And that she no longer seems to be evil.”

“I think it should be a relief to us all.” Merlin frowned. “Has Agravaine been any bother?”

Arthur sighed deeply. “He’s sitting in a cell.”

“Then should we pay him a visit?”

“We should.”

Soon enough, Merlin and Arthur headed down to the cells, giving the guards a nice hello on their journey. Arthur slowed down to a gentler walk as they both approached Agravaine’s cell. He was hesitant to how this conversation would play out. And then, they arrived.

Agravaine rattled the bars. “Arthur let me out of here, this is ridiculous.”

“Why did you do it? Why betray me?” Arthur questioned, a certain pain was in his eyes.

Agravaine huffed, knowing it was all over. “Your father condemned Ygraine to her death! I wanted to destroy your line and see Camelot be taken from you.”

“What have _I_ ever done to you?”

“You’re the reason my sister is dead.”

“Don’t think that I don’t feel guilty. To know that I killed my mother, hurts more than you could imagine.”

“Does it also hurt that Uther traded her life to create you?!”

Merlin froze, unsure quite how to react. All while Arthur’s demeanour shattered into a million pieces as the penny dropped.

“Morgause was telling the truth…?”

“I was there. Uther was friends with Nimueh. He sent Gaius to ask her to use magic, to allow Ygraine to conceive, as she could not. Nimueh warned Uther that a life would be taken but he went ahead with it anyway. Nimueh had no idea Ygraine’s life would be the price for yours. Uther didn’t deserve to be King the second he betrayed his friends and magic itself, and you are just the same!”

As Agravaine’s words processed in Arthur’s mind, he fell against the wall, using it to steady himself. Merlin rushed to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

Arthur looked to Agravaine. “Why did you never tell me? Why did Gaius never tell me?” He looked Merlin in the eye. “I shouldn’t have listened to you… I should have killed my father there and then.”

Merlin shook his head. “You would have never forgiven yourself… I had to get you to stop, by any means necessary.”

“You knew it was the truth?”

“Gaius confirmed it.” Arthur squirmed under Merlin’s hold, wanting to run but Merlin knew what had to be said. “I had to get you to stop… You would have killed your father. You know it was the right decision.”

Arthur was going through a thousand emotions at once, his eyes darted and his breathing was only hyperventilating breaths. “All those years I thought magic was evil… but it was my own father’s guilt, all that time…” He slid down the wall and Merlin lowered with him. “Oh god… Merlin… I’m so sorry, I should have-” His eyes collapsed shut, his head dropped.

“It’s not your fault… You never knew different.”

“I should have known better,” Arthur protested, his words full of bite. “I should have protected your people… I’m sorry.” He reached out, placing his hand on Merlin’s cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb.

Merlin lent into the touch and smiled gently. “As I said, it’s not your fault. You see now, that’s all that matters.”

“We’ll make it right, my love.”

Agravaine backed away from the bars, as realisation came to hit him. It was as if shame came over him. “Ygraine never would have wanted this… I’ve betrayed her by trying to kill you,” he uttered. For a second he stayed silent until, he scoffed. “Knowing her she would have traded her life for yours any day… You have more honour than I gave you credit, Arthur. I’m sorry.”

Arthur glanced to Agravaine, with tear filled eyes. “Why change your mind about me?”

Agravaine dragged his hand down his face. “Because… you’re not like your father. You’re like Ygraine. You do have her kindness.” He kneeled and seemed completely sincere. “I accept my fate, my lord. I’m sorry for plotting against you and for betraying your mother’s memory.”

“I’m not sure I can accept your apology.”

Agravaine stood up. “I don’t expect you to.”

Arthur looked to Merlin once more. “Should you tell him?”

Merlin shrugged. “I might as well.” He twisted around, looking to Agravaine. “You were trying to find Emrys. I know who he is.”

“Who?” Agravaine asked with pure curiosity, hardly caring for the reasons he wanted to know in the first place.

“Me. I’m Emrys. I was who you wanted to destroy, due to me being Morgana’s doom.”

Agravaine nodded slowly, conflict resided in his eyes. “She’s dead, isn’t she?”

Merlin pushed himself up, getting a better look of Agravaine. “That, Agravaine, is none of your business.”

Agravaine’s eyes flicked to the ground. “Then tell me this, why stand by Arthur all this time?”

“Because it’s my duty and because I love him.”

Arthur gradually stood up, returning to Merlin’s side, glancing at him. “You don’t have to answer to him, Merlin.”

“I want him to understand how wrong he was, about the both of us.”

Arthur folded his arms. “I believe he understands…” He shook his head at Agravaine. “To think I trusted you.”

“I only did what I thought would honour my family and now I will suffer the consequences.” Agravaine bowed and retreated into his cell.

Both Arthur and Merlin turned around and walked away. Leaving Agravaine to stew in his own regret and guilt, until morning, when he would die. He was only a traitor now, or really, loyal to the wrong person. He betrayed the trust of the King and sent him down paths in which can never return from, in some people’s eyes. But now, with his most trusted at his side, Arthur could build a better kingdom. With magic at the heart.


	3. Changing Destiny

A week had flown by and a new day came into life. The lower town and citadel were teeming with people. And Merlin awoke, with Arthur’s arms wrapped around him. Not a bad start to a day that would introduce so much. Merlin couldn’t help but smile at what the day would bring. Freedom and magic.

“I can feel you brimming with excitement,” Arthur murmured as he slowly woke up.

“I think today will be a good day.”

Arthur tiredly smiled. “It will.”

Before long the two were up and dressed and ready for the day. The day that would change the land for the better, after so many years of prejudice. Sorcerers would be freed from a burden and would finally be able to live again. To be themselves completely.

“Are you sure you don’t want people to know?” Arthur asked, as he was looking out the window.

Merlin – who was gathering a few papers – glanced to the ground. “You know how these things work… would it put us at a disadvantage?”

Arthur sighed. “I don’t know. From what Gaius told me, there was peace before The Great Purge. Attacks were few and far between, especially attacks using magic. But this is entirely your decision.”

Merlin left the papers on the table and approached Arthur. “You want me to be Court Sorcerer?”

“Perhaps people would be less likely to revolt at us getting married, if you were.”

“But that’s not your only reasoning?”

“I want you to be seen as I see you. Strong, brave and powerful.”

“I’ll only be Court Sorcerer if I can still be your manservant as well,” Merlin affirmed.

“Fine.” Arthur turned to Merlin. “Besides, I wouldn’t trust anyone else to be my manservant.”

Merlin grinned. “Being Court Sorcerer- it might be fun.”

“It won’t be too different from what you already do. The only difference is, your word will be official on anything to do with magic. So, if you say there is something horrible in… let’s say, the water, then I have to be believe you.” He smiled.

“It would be nice to be recognised in such a way.”

“Shall I dig out the old robes?”

Merlin made a face of disgust, as if Arthur had just spat at him. “No, you shall not. I’ve seen those ugly things before, I don’t need them.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Ugly? Are they that bad?”

“Yes, they’re as bad as that feather hat. Even their colour has faded but they seemed to be gold.”

Arthur lightly traced underneath Merlin’s eyes. “Like the colour your eyes go?”

“Not quite. Anyway, I like my clothes better.”

Arthur stroked his chin, in thought. “You need some kind of uniform.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “How about a neckerchief, the colour my eyes go?”

Arthur grinned. “Now that would suit you.”

Merlin tugged at his old neckerchief, in which its colour was on the way out. “You think so?”

“Mm, of course. It will be vibrant and of a better quality than any of your current neckerchiefs.”

Merlin playfully hit Arthur’s chest. “There is nothing wrong with my neckerchiefs.”

“Apart from the fact that they’re all worn and look as if they’re about to fall apart.”

Merlin chortled. “Ok, apart from that.”

Arthur took hold of Merlin’s hips, pulling him closer. “You know… when they finally build that round table, you’ll be right by my side. And everyone will know how well we work.”

“They already know, we don’t exactly keep it a secret.”

“Well… that’s only because a certain idiot isn’t very quiet.” Arthur grinned, flirtatiously.

Merlin smirked. “Perhaps that’s because a certain clotpole doesn’t allow me to be quiet.”

And then, as usual, a knock at the door interrupted the moment. The two moved away from one another and smiled briefly.

“Come in,” Arthur said as he moved towards the door.

The door swung open and Leon stepped into the room. “Sire, the people have collected in the square. They are ready to hear the news.”

Arthur collected up the papers. “Get these sent to the vaults,” he instructed as he handed the them over.

“Of course, my lord.” Leon ducked out of the door and disappeared in an instant.

Arthur turned to Merlin, smiling. “Let’s break the good news.” He offered his hand.

Merlin smiled at the gesture. “I can’t wait.” He placed his hand in Arthur’s and the two made their way to the balcony.

Once there, the two walked out onto the balcony but without holding hands. Arthur took his position and Merlin stood proudly next to him. Arthur glanced to Merlin and gave a little smile.

“You may be wondering, why I gathered you here today,” Arthur bellowed, looking to the vast audience. These weren’t just people who lived in the city, these were people from villages as well. “I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of rumours. But today… Today I’m happy to announce that a great injustice is being reversed. A ban that has hindered people, made them scared to be themselves… even around their closest friends, is being lifted.” Arthur smiled, gently. “From now on, there is no longer a ban on magic! Any sorcerer or sorceress is free to live with no fear. I’m sorry for the pain the law caused but it will no longer cause such pain. For as long as I reign and hopefully for centuries afterwards, magic will never be banned again.”

Plenty of cheers could be heard from the crowd yet some booed and shouted angry retorts. Nevertheless, it didn’t faze Arthur because that wasn’t the last of it. He had to do one more thing before having to cower in his quarters.

“That’s not all!” he yelled over the noise of the crowd. He placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Merlin, here, will be Court Sorcerer. So, if you have any questions about magic or need advice, he’s the person to go to.”

A few sudden gasps were heard in the crowd but one lucky heckler was about to get some attention. “Ah, right! Of course, you would lift the ban for your repulsive little bed warmer!” he shouted.

Arthur singled out the guy, staring at him. “Sometimes, it just takes a _kick_ to understand how wrong you’ve been!” he replied.

Soon guards were upon the guy, dragging him out of the crowd. One of the guards kicked him in the shin once he was away from the main bulk of people.

Arthur turned his attention back to the crowd. “Spread the word! Camelot is now a fairer kingdom, for all its people!”

The two made their way down to where the guards were holding the guy, at the side lines of the square. Merlin stood right by Arthur, the duo weren’t about to let some guy ruin the day. Arthur folded his arms and his eyes only spelled destruction of the man.

“Would you like to say what you said, to my face?” Arthur asked, with a ‘no time for your bullshit’ tone.

The man turned his head away. “No, my lord.”

“Are you sure…? You said such lovely things.”

“I’m sorry, Sire.”

“As you should be.” Arthur looked to the guards. “Let him go…” His eyesight flicked to the man. “However, if you say anything like that again, I won’t hesitate to make things difficult for you.”

Merlin placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, with care. “Don’t be so harsh on him. It isn’t the worst we’ve heard.”

Arthur glanced to Merlin. “It’s amongst the worst.”

The man didn’t have the guts to look to the two, yet he still had words to say. “You hear things, is all. People who say one thing and others who say another, my lord.”

“I’d say, it’s none of your business,” Arthur remarked, bitterly. “I suggest you go before I change my mind.”

The man walked away, swiftly, without saying another word. Merlin sighed, looking at Arthur’s somewhat shaken up state. It was clear from the moisture in his eyes, that tears had collected.

“Arthur…”

“The people have no faith in us…” Arthur faced Merlin, wanting to reach out to him but couldn’t. They were in the open and now was not the time for people to see. “Why can’t they understand?”

“Because most can’t grasp how two men can love each other.”

“It’s no different to how a man and a woman love.”

“ _We_ know that, but perhaps some never will.”

Arthur sighed. “We shouldn’t let this ruin the day… We have to find you a piece of cloth.”

“Highest of quality, you said.”

Arthur smiled. “It will be.”

They were in one room and a small group of women were finalising some details with Arthur. Merlin was observing some pieces on a bench. Some were simple designs, made from simple material. Others were the most expensive designs _and_ materials.

“Shouldn’t be too hard, Sire. We’ll have it ready by the evening,” one of the women said.

“Thank you.”

Arthur moved towards the door and Merlin shortly followed behind. They walked down the corridor like it was any normal day, but it was far from it.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist. “Are you ready to see the council?”

“I can’t wait to see their faces.”

“I’m sure some will be convinced you’ve put a spell on me.”

“How wrong they would be.”

“Indeed.”

The two entered the room and a bunch of people stood around the table, Gaius and Gwen included. They all looked to Merlin and Arthur. Their mouths hung open and their eyes were wide. Then, they sparked into life. They talked at once and Arthur could hardly pick out their words. All he heard was the occasional, ‘how can you trust’ and ‘we knew you two were’. And after already going through one heckler, Arthur wasn’t about to take it from his council.

“Enough!” Arthur roared. “I’ve had enough of people trying to go against me.” He kept a steady glare on the people before him. “If any of you have a problem with Merlin, I suggest you leave now.”

The sternness of Arthur’s voice caused some of the men to jump back and caused a couple to leave the room, their heads bowed in shame.

“Merlin is a trusted… friend. He is loyal and fair. He is supposed to be on this council, whether you like it or not. Him being a sorcerer doesn’t make him any less loyal, or none of us would be here today.”

Merlin smiled faintly at the words. He looked to the people, who were now trying to push any opinions out of their mind. Gaius stepped out from the crowd, bringing attention to him.

“Sire, I’ve been informed that some sorcerers in the lower town wish to meet Merlin,” he said.

Arthur grinned, filled with pride. “Then, this meeting is cancelled. You are dismissed.”

The people flooded out of the room and only Gwen and Gaius remained.

Gwen approached them. “I feel glad that you’re a sorcerer, Merlin.” She smiled. “I know you’ll get yourselves into trouble but at least I know you can both get out of it.”

“You don’t know how many times I’ve saved his life, Gwen.” Merlin smirked and Arthur only cast fond eyes over him.

Gwen smiled even more before leaving the room and Gaius came up to them.

“Was it not foolish to let people know you’re a sorcerer?” he asked.

“No. Any known threat has been dealt with. There is no risk to Arthur’s or my safety if people know.”

“But what of Mordred? If he wishes to come back and-”

“Hold on, Mordred?” Arthur intersected, full of question.

Merlin sighed and looked off to the side. “Mordred is destined to kill you.”

“How do you know?”

Merlin faced Arthur, his entire mood had dulled. “Kilgharrah has repeatedly told me so. He told me to let Mordred die but, I couldn’t, at least, not back then. Now? That’s a different matter entirely.”

“But he’ll still just be a boy.”

“Yes, but he has magic. He’s powerful.”

Arthur’s mouth gaped and he pitched his nose, sighing. “Magic is no longer outlawed, I can hardly see why he would have a reason to go against me.”

“Then, at some point today, we must speak with Kilgharrah. I’m not taking any chances.”

Arthur went quiet and still for a moment, he narrowed his eyes. “You’re a dragonlord?”

“Yes. Balinor was my father and the power was only passed down when he died. I banished Kilgharrah so he would not destroy Camelot. I couldn’t kill him.”

Arthur frowned. “I’d like to apologise to him. What my father did, that was cruel and I understand why he wanted to take revenge. I’m glad he still lives.”

Merlin smiled. “Our souls are brothers, killing him was never an option. And he’s a good source of information. I seek his advice from time to time.”

Arthur folded his arms, letting out a little chuckle. “I take back everything I ever said about you not being able to keep a secret.”

“ _Some_ secrets,” Merlin corrected, smirking.

“Oh, sorry I misremembered. Any secret that has nothing to do with me.”

Gaius shook his head at the two. “Somehow, I have trust in your shared destinies, that you’ll both be alright.”

“Let’s hope so,” Arthur said.

Down in the lower town, the place was bustling with activity. As soon as Merlin and Arthur were recognised, a group of people came up to them. Smiling and grinning and looking like a weight had been lifted.

“The law changed, because of you?” one person asked Merlin.

Merlin looked to them, smiling. “Partly because of me… and partly because Arthur had faith because of me.”

“Because he loves you?” another person asked.

Merlin and Arthur looked awkwardly to each other. Unsure of what to say, they both nodded to indicate, if now wasn’t the time, when was?

“Yes, because I love him. Because I knew magic wasn’t evil itself when I found out Merlin is a sorcerer.”

“We are forever grateful, to the both of you,” another said. The coward cheered with that and all still had gleaming smiles.

“While it is fair you are grateful, I can only apologise profusely for the hurt the law caused. I will never quite forgive myself for endorsing it,” Arthur remarked.

“I think we can accept that apology, as it was not you who first introduced the law. Nor is it your fault for being raised to think it was right. You’ve done the right thing now and people with magic will never forget that,” someone – who seemed to lead the pack – uttered.

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Merlin wondered, smiling.

“All that we have ever wanted has been done today. We’re free, that’s all we could ask for.”

“How about a feast?” Arthur pondered. “You can invite any sorcerer you know and have a good meal.”

“That’s generous, Sire.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Arthur smiled. “Tomorrow evening?”

“Sounds good to us.”

The crowd darted away and Merlin looked to Arthur, grinning ear to ear. The two of them headed further into the lower town and began to notice the different moods of the people. Those who were happy and fine and those who seemed angry and scared. Nonetheless, attitudes would change in time, as they always do.

“You do know us admitting to them that we love each other, means the rumours will no longer be rumours? The people know now, it will spread,” Merlin said.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin, smiling. “We’ll be married soon enough; the people were bound to find out anyway.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Should we see Kilgharrah now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Merlin smiled, with much excitement.

The two of them headed out for the clearing amongst the trees. The one place that people somehow didn’t notice a huge dragon landing at or flying to. Once they arrived at the clearing, Merlin guided Arthur to a prime spot. He took a breath and looked to Arthur.

“Are you ready?”

Arthur smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

Merlin began to speak, calling for Kilgharrah with his usual words. His voice was low, deep and rasp, far from the normal joyful Merlin Arthur was used to. No, this was only the beginning of the extent to his power and it sent shivers up Arthur’s spine, from the sheer rawness of it.

As Merlin finished his command, he grasped Arthur’s hand, holding it in his softly and tenderly. The two glanced at one another, smiling. Although, Arthur was still somewhat shocked from the power Merlin held.

Though, thinking was for others in this moment as Kilgharrah came flying down from the sky. He landed in such a solid way, it was as if the ground shook. And Arthur was only amazed by this.

“Oh… you finally worked out what my _riddles_ were,” Kilgharrah said as he noticed the hand holding. He gave out a hearty laugh.

“The coin and the whole,” Merlin stated.

“Soulmates,” Kilgharrah remarked, smirking.

“Kilgharrah, I called you here to learn of what destiny holds for us now. The lands of Albion may not yet be united, but magic has been brought back to this land… What does that mean for us?” Merlin wondered.

“The future is never certain, but the Druids were wrong to call you Emrys, young warlock.”

“Why is that?”

“Because they never thought this path had a chance. They were convinced only one path was open, but you and Arthur confessed your feelings. That changed the future in ways you can’t begin to imagine.”

“Try.”

“In time, your soul would have been crushed. Now, you are able to grow old, with your love at your side.”

“Grow old?” Arthur pondered.

“The prophecy foretold that you would die by Mordred’s hand in no less than three years, Arthur. However, that has changed. You will never cross paths with him again. You see, he was made to be your doom only while magic is outlawed. It being legal means your paths are no longer tied together.”

“We’re safe?” Merlin wondered.

“There will always be threats, young warlock, but as long as you are side by side, you will survive.”

Arthur stepped forward, breaking his hold with Merlin. “Kilgharrah,” he began, bowing his head. “I want to apologise, for what my father did. It was not right. He never should have hunted your kind or locked you up for so many years. I am truly sorry for all that you went through.”

“Young king, you have more honour and dignity than most give you credit. I shall accept your apology, for what you have done today proves what is truly in your heart.”

Merlin furrowed his brow. “What is in his heart…? Because Anhora said something strangely similar once.”

Arthur looked to Merlin. “The Keeper of Unicorns?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… You two.” Kilgharrah laughed. “You are blind to what is right in front of you, even when you confess to your hearts content. Arthur, what is truly in your heart and always has been, is Merlin. Anhora knew it, and many others know it too. For Merlin would not exist without you and your destinies have been set together since the dawn of time. You are in each other’s hearts, that has never been a question.” Kilgharrah seemed to smile. “Because Merlin is in your heart, magic is too.”

Merlin and Arthur glanced to each other, grinning. Arthur stepped back to his previous position and took to holding Merlin’s hand again.

Merlin scoffed, chuckling. “You’re saying we’re two bumbling idiots, aren’t you?” he joked, partly.

Kilgharrah shook his head. “The thought never occurred. However, I know that you are stronger this way than any other. Destiny can change just as much as the future can. Never forget that.”

“Thank you, Kilgharrah,” Arthur uttered.

Kilgharrah bowed his head.

“Is there anything else we must know?” Merlin asked.

“Only that if you do not call Aithusa, perhaps all will be lost. I’m afraid she sided with Morgana not that long ago, you must protect her from a worse fate. Who knows what she could get herself into next.”

Merlin nodded. “I’ll call her.”

“…Why did you not kill Morgana?” Kilgharrah asked, with some amount of caution.

“Well, it’s like you said, destiny can change just as much as the future can. Morgana is back to who she was.”

“And you believe that?” His tone had a hint of mocking within it.

“If Mordred is no longer destined to kill Arthur, who’s to say Morgana hasn’t changed?”

Kilgharrah lifted his chin. “I suppose you are right. There is nothing to say now that you are her doom. It seems your destinies have split off, just as Arthur’s and Mordred’s has.” He bowed his head once more. “I bid you farewell young warlock and young king.”

Kilgharrah flew off and Merlin closed his eyes, trying to find the inner words to call out for Aithusa. He began speaking in the terribly deep and almost terrifying voice. Arthur was still taken aback by it, not quite sure how he felt about it.

After Merlin was done speaking the dragon tongue, they waited. Waited for the light of the sun to come and fly above them. And soon enough, little Aithusa landed by Merlin’s feet.

“Hey you… Now, have you been a bad girl?” he said, picking her up, cradling her in his arms. “You shouldn’t have done what you did.”

Aithusa shook her head and almost pouted, looking fairly sorry for herself.

“Don’t be so hard on her, she’s only a child,” Arthur chipped in, smiling at the little dragon.

Merlin faced Arthur. “She’s a child that was working for the enemy.” He turned his head to Aithusa. “And now, we’re going to raise you right.”

“And keep you far from harm.”

Merlin smiled. “That too.”

Once the two had sorted Aithusa out by getting some trusted stable boys – who happened to be sorcerers – to look after her, the afternoon was in full swing. In fact, it was so fully in swing that the evening hit them in the face in no time. Which meant, the two headed down to the seamstresses.

As they entered, one of the seamstresses came up to Merlin and Arthur. She held out a piece of velvet. It was shaped in such a way that it would make a far better neckerchief, mainly by being warmer and much more comfortable. Its golden colour was vibrant but matched to Merlin’s more magical eyes exactly.

Arthur took the cloth, smiling and Merlin turned to him. Which allowed Arthur to tie it around his neck, letting it lie nicely once he was done. It suited Merlin to a T and made him look much more professional.

“It makes you look like you have authority,” Arthur said.

“I do have authority, over what is done about magic. That makes me very powerful…” Merlin glanced to the woman and put on his act. “My lord.”

Arthur almost hit Merlin in the arm for saying the formality, until he realised why Merlin had said it and all threats of a playful hit died down. “Oh no, don’t let it feed your ego.” Arthur walked passed him, towards the door.

“What ego?!” Merlin – almost – yelled.

“You have one, just as I do. It’s only less than mine.”

“I do not have an ego!”

Arthur opened the door. “That’s what someone with an ego would say.” He walked out, grinning like an idiot.

Merlin caught up to him and the woman only laughed and giggled. She, like many others, knew exactly how much the two loved each other. Moreover, the people of the castle knew how devoted they were. How they would die for each other. Kill for each other. Many had seen it in action or heard directly from some of the loose-tongued knights.

As the feast was being laid out, the afternoon of the following day was evident. Arthur watched over the feast like it was the one thing that mattered most. If nothing else, he wanted to show the sorcerers that things had changed. That _he_ had changed. That Camelot was a place that would welcome magic, welcome the good it brings. Rather than the terror his father forced it to bring.

“Everything will be fine,” Merlin echoed from behind, just as the servants left the room.

Arthur only kept staring at the feast. “Perhaps. I don’t want the sorcerers to believe I’m bringing them here, only to betray their trust. Merlin… I don’t want them to be scared anymore.”

Merlin sighed. “They’ll be scared for some time.”

Arthur’s eyes darted to the ground. “I know…”

Merlin moved to Arthur’s side and placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “You have done something that most sorcerers thought impossible.”

Arthur smiled. “It wasn’t only me. It was you as well.”

Merlin also broke out in a grin. “I’m proud of what we’ve achieved.”

Arthur turned to Merlin and caressed his cheek. The two stared for a moment, wanting to kiss or show affection but-

“Not in public, not yet,” Merlin said as took Arthur’s hand, removing it from his face.

“I wish we could,” Arthur whispered as more servants came into the room, bringing in more food.

Merlin smiled as he released Arthur’s hand. “Soon.” There was such hope in his tone.

As the feast was booming with people – those who lived in Camelot and those from out of town, who had been invited by the sorcerers – Merlin was scouring the crowd, looking for anyone he recognised. Some people sat around the table, others stood. Arthur, on the other hand, was standing in the distance, allowing people to not be intimidated by his presence.

Merlin happened to be walking around the table when a hand clasped his shoulder.

“Merlin!” a familiar voice bellowed.

Merlin swiftly turned around and smiled immensely. “Gilli! Wow, it’s- it’s good to see you.”

Gilli pointed to Merlin’s neckerchief. “That’s a good position you’ve got there. Being Court Sorcerer.” He smiled. “So, how did you do it? How did you persuade Arthur?”

“It’s…” Merlin sighed. “He found out about me and decided to lift the ban.”

Gilli furrowed his brow. “As simple as that?”

“As simple as that,” Merlin confirmed.

Gilli glanced to Arthur, who was currently leaning on a pillar. “He must really trust you.”

“He does.” Merlin smiled and Gilli returned it.

“It’s good to know you’re safe.” Gilli extended his hand. “You did say our paths would cross again.”

Merlin shook his hand, grinning. “I’m glad it’s on such an occasion.”

Gilli glanced around. “Well, I’m going to try and meet new sorcerers. Have fun.” He smiled and turned away, moving on.

Merlin had such a grin on when he arrived at Arthur’s side and Arthur had this gleaming smile on as well. He felt such a joy at seeing Merlin so happy, with people like him.

“That boy you were talking to- He was the one who took part in the Decennial Tournament, wasn’t he?” Arthur wondered.

“Yeah. His name is Gilli. It’s honestly so good to see him again.”

“Do you recognise anyone else?”

“Well, you must have noticed Gaius leaving with a woman.”

Arthur nodded, slowly. “Alice. She was the one who escaped- the one who was possessed by the manticore?”

“Yes. Gaius and Alice will have a lot to talk about, I’m sure.” Merlin smiled. “They were going to get married before The Great Purge.”

Arthur frowned. “Oh… Well, I’m glad they are reunited once again.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Is there anyone else you know?” Arthur wondered further.

Merlin shook his head. “The only other people I recognise are from the lower town. But, I had no idea any of them had magic.”

“You all had to keep to yourselves?”

Merlin twisted his mouth, with sorrow in his eyes. “Yeah.”

Arthur looked to the ground. “Sorry to ruin your mood.”

“It’s fine.” Merlin placed his hand on Arthur’s cheek, resulting in the two locking each other in a gaze. “Anyway, why are you over here?”

“I don’t want to get in the way.”

“You wouldn’t. Besides, I was going to do some magic, for entertainment. And you can’t watch from this distance.”

Arthur let out a laugh. “Alright… What are you planning?”

The next thing Arthur knew, all eyes were on him. Merlin was by his side, whispering some words and all of a sudden, a bunch of ember dragons flew around him. Some sat on his shoulders while others sat on his head or lay in his hand.

As the dragons faded away, Merlin attempted to utter another spell but instead of doing what he intended, something else had occurred. He wanted to do a display of lights but had somehow mixed up a couple of words. Now, what seemed to be the very strings of magic surrounded them all. People had thought that was what Merlin had meant to do, that it was part of the show. But Merlin’s wide eyes, only visible to Arthur, told a different story.

Not only were the strings of magic visible (consisting of every colour thinkable), but there seemed to be something directly between Merlin and Arthur. Magic was in the air, which was clear to see now. But it also seemed to surround all the sorcerers. Except, some of it surrounded Arthur too. Not only that but it wound around him like string, and where was its end? Merlin. It was a luminous, rich green and you could say it started at Merlin’s heart, wound around Arthur a couple of times, before ending at Arthur’s heart.

“…This is-” Arthur began, looking around, staring at the magic that connected him and Merlin.

“The very magic of the land, yes,” Merlin cut in as he muttered a few words and the colours- the magic, faded from everyone’s sight.

Merlin swiftly turned around and smiled, he clasped his hands together and bowed. Which sparked a delightful round of applause. It was only then that Merlin ushered Arthur to a corner as everyone else went back to the food.

“You saw, what I saw, right?” Merlin asked.

“The magic connecting us?”

“Yes.”

Arthur furrowed his brow. “What was that?”

“I have no idea… Perhaps-” Merlin sighed. “Perhaps my magic isn’t only just to protect you, but it’s part of you as well…”

“I… Kilgharrah- He said because you’re in my heart, magic is too.”

Merlin’s eyes widened once again. “Our… hearts _were_ connected.”

“And he said we were… soulmates. Are we really that destined?” Arthur’s eyesight dropped to the ground. “I always felt... I don’t know.”

Merlin breathed in deeply. “That there was an unescapable bond between us?”

Arthur looked to Merlin, gaping. “Yes. Even at the start… there was something about you…”

“It felt like we were meant to know each other.”

“To understand one another,” Arthur continued, the corners of his lips tugged upwards. “This… was meant to be, wasn’t it?” He gestured between the two of them.

Merlin gave a little grin, one that was brighter than any fire. “I believe so.”

Arthur cupped Merlin’s face and kissed him, right there and then. They were out in the open and anyone could see. In fact, some people did see. Others still went about their business, also known as, eating, but some had stopped to watch.

The two parted quite quickly and stepped away abruptly. Hoping to all the magic in the world that no one had seen, but they were sure, from some shocked faces, that some did see. That some had witnessed the love that lay between Merlin and Arthur. Not only that, but to all the sorcerers around, they knew that the two weren’t scared anymore. In a room of people being allowed to be themselves, and after more than a few had seen the lights connecting Merlin’s and Arthur’s hearts, the lot of them could understand the public affection that they had seen before them.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, reassurance clear in his expression. “I’m going to talk to a few more people, alright?”

Arthur smiled. “Fine by me.”

Arthur watched as Merlin introduced himself to the majority of the people there. His smile gleamed and Arthur swore it was the happiest he had seen him. To be free, in such a way, must have been a relief in more ways than one. Arthur knew that.

And as the evening’s celebrations came to a close, Merlin and Arthur were left in the room, with servants buzzing around once again.

“How are the people?” Arthur asked, his arms folded.

“Good. They really see how times are changing for the better. We’re a part of that now, Arthur. We’re the future.”

Arthur faintly smiled, though it quickly transformed into a frown. “How many do you think saw us kiss?”

Merlin shrugged. “Enough for it to spread like wildfire.”

“It won’t matter when we marry, I suppose.”

“A lot has occurred in recent memory, we should hold off on that.”

Arthur gave a single nod and sighed. “We might have to battle for it.”

“Perhaps. But, who would truly go against the King?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. “It never stopped you.”

“Yeah but… we’re destined- soulmates- all that lark.” Merlin smirked.

Arthur nodded, a grin upon his lips. “When you are the king by my side, you’ll have your work cut out for you. Manservant duties, Court Sorcerer duties and Kingly duties? I’ll say you’ll survive a week with those jobs,” Arthur teased.

Merlin scoffed. “I have magic, Arthur.” His eyes flashed in a mischievous way. “I can do all the chores now, in the blink of an eye. Court Sorcerer is only truly needed in a crisis and… You’re the actual king, my duties would be more like a queen’s and you know fine well that I already tend to half of those duties. Especially on advising you.” Merlin shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

“You seem sure of that.”

“I’m sure I’ll survive. I’ve suffered worse.”

Arthur’s eyes dropped to the ground. “Yeah…”

Merlin smiled and stepped closer to Arthur. “What was it? A few weeks of being your manservant and I end up suffering from the worst poison I’ve ever digested. It can’t be worse than that.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows and drew in a breath. “I suppose you’re right. It can’t be _that_ bad.”

Merlin beamed. “Besides, there is no way I’m letting some poor soul be your manservant.” He laughed to himself. “You’re _so_ demanding.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Is that your jealousy talking?”

Merlin huffed out a sarky breath. “Yes.”

The two smiled at one another and made their way out of the room. They took a brief stroll around the castle, mainly in silence but if one did speak, a joke was surely made. Soon enough, they made it back to Arthur’s chambers. Or more, the ‘love nest’, to the people of the castle. Although, only the servants called it that. The knights, on the other hand, were a lot less delicate in their nickname for it.

And though, everyone was aware of Merlin’s and Arthur’s relationship, they kept quiet about it. Every so often, the knights would tease them but they would never utter a word to anyone else. Whereas, you could say some of the servants would give up such information, they also kept their lips sealed. However, that was only true of the people living within the citadel. The people in the lower town were far more likely to gossip, and gossip as juicy as _that_ travelled at lightening speeds. Hence why the two had hecklers and people who didn’t understand. Half of them only had parts of the story, while the other half just didn’t want to accept such a thing.

Truly, only Merlin and Arthur thought they somewhat kept the thing a secret. But in all the years they had known each other, the people had always known the true love that they held for one another.


	4. All Together

Months had managed to skirt on by. And on incidents of magic, the only problems they had was to do with Aithusa. No sorcerer had tried to kill Arthur or seemed to want to take revenge any more. And they definitely had no trouble from Morgana. Moreover, Merlin was able to protect Arthur and the knights far better now that he was able to use his magic in front of them. There were a lot less injuries these days.

But Aithusa, she liked to cause a bit of trouble. Arthur had gotten people to build her a stable of sorts. It was tall and wide, ensuring there would be plenty of room for her to grow into it. And though she didn’t stay there all the time, quite often going off to see Kilgharrah, she seemed to like it. She also seemed to enjoy Merlin’s and Arthur’s company and was beginning to formulate sounds that would eventually allow her to speak their language.

Merlin poked his head around Arthur’s door, where Arthur had retreated to grab a paper or two.

“Aithusa’s back,” Merlin announced.

Arthur jolted up and dashed towards Merlin. “It’s been days! Is she alright?”

Merlin smiled at Arthur’s concern. “I believe so. Are you coming down?”

“Of course.”

They swiftly arrived at Aithusa’s stable, which had been squeezed into a place that used to just be grass, by the castle. It was really more like a giant windshield than a stable or quarters and Aithusa would surely find a cave to live in one day. But for now, she was home again and she had grown quite a bit. Now reaching up to just below Merlin’s knees.

The two came up to Aithusa giving her smiles, greeting her and for once, instead of some roar or growl, she uttered a single word.

“Fathers!” Her voice was mystical like Kilgharrah’s, yet it was soft and almost childlike. She smiled and spread her wings.

Merlin and Arthur looked to each other, beaming like no tomorrow. They both crouched and let Aithusa attempt to hug them, mainly by trying to wrap her wings around them. Which, in a way, worked.

Once Merlin and Arthur stood back up, Merlin placed his hands on his hips and looked as if a question was on the tip of his tongue.

“Is that all you can say?” he asked.

“No. Kilgharrah has been teaching me to speak. I’m still learning, however.”

“You sound fluent to me,” Arthur remarked.

Aithusa shook her head. “Not as much as I would like.”

“Do you need us to get you anything?” Merlin wondered, dropping his hands from his hips.

“No. I only came to say hello since I was passing by. Kilgharrah is teaching me how to control my fire today.”

“Sounds exciting.” Merlin stroked Aithusa’s cheek. “Have fun.”

Arthur smiled and patted her neck. “Yeah, have a good day.”

“I will!” Aithusa exclaimed and she hopped up, flying off, back into the wilderness.

Both Merlin and Arthur turned to watch her go. They wrapped their arms around each other, smiling with pride.

“Look at her go,” Merlin uttered.

Arthur eyes gleamed as he laughed lightly. “I can’t believe she called us fathers.”

Merlin beamed. “Well, that’s what we are.”

“…I feel like she’s growing up far too quickly.”

Merlin glanced to Arthur, only seeing pride in his eyes. “Aww, you’re proud of our dragon daughter.”

“How could I not be? She’s wonderful.”

“She is.” Merlin turned and gently wacked Arthur’s back. “Anyway, back to duties!”

Arthur shot him a look and shook his head. Nevertheless, the two took to walking back towards the castle. “What’s on the agenda today?”

“A council meeting on… god knows what. Then you’re free until the evening, that is if you don’t train with the knights.”

“You make it seem like having dinner with you is a chore.”

“So you remembered!” Merlin grinned.

Arthur furrowed his brow. “Did you just- test me?”

“Yes.”

“Merlin, as if I would forget this meal is to commemorate six months since we finally stopped being idiots.”

“Well, _I_ stopped being an idiot, you on the other hand…” Merlin trailed off, grinning like the _idiot_ he truly was.

Arthur playfully hit Merlin’s arm. “On the subject of us being idiots, when will we finally get married? I don’t know how much longer I can wait for it not to be a shock to the people.”

Merlin smiled. “You know what? Whenever you like.”

“How about next week…?” he asked, with some amount of caution in his tone.

“Next week…?” Merlin nodded. “You don’t have too much on… And a Royal Wedding would do well for morale.”

“Ohh, you make it sound so formal.”

Merlin giggled. “Only trying to wind you up.”

“No change there then.” Arthur attempted to smirk but only grinned instead.

“You wouldn’t want me to change.”

“No.” Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin as they entered the castle once more. “You have to always be you.”

“Hmm, and you have to always be the royal prat you are.”

Arthur let out a small chuckle. “I’m not the only prat around here.”

Merlin laughed to himself. “True. But you are the only clotpole, dollophead, toad turned handsome prince-king, cabbagehead and turniphead.”

Arthur grinned. “Your insults are surprisingly creative, now that I’ve heard them all at once.” He laughed. “Only you could come up with them.”

“It takes skill.”

Arthur gave a heartier laugh at that. “Yeah, the skill of an idiot.”

“And _there_ it is.” Merlin’s eyes lit up and his grin was no less than huge. Arthur was just the same. Something in their insults made them feel completely themselves. Their banter knew no end.

And then, somehow, it was the following week.

The throne room was a room to watch out for.

Yes, that delightful room which was grand and only used on certain occasions. The occasion on that particular day, however, was one the people had been waiting for. Certainly, they had waited with bated breath, hoping their instincts were wrong but, they couldn’t have been more right.

Flowers lined the edges of a long stretch of golden fabric. A golden carpet, if you will. Servants were rushed off their feet, making sure the final touches were nothing but perfection. Everyone in the castle seemed to be wide awake, preparing for the day. However, in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin had just managed to drag Arthur out of bed.

“It’s. Our. Wedding. Day,” Merlin said, tugging the covers from Arthur’s arms. In which, he was lying on the floor clutching them.

“Five more minutes,” he murmured.

“How on earth are you not wide awake right now?”

Arthur’s eyes flung open and he stared at Merlin. “I was too excited to sleep…”

“And now you’re exhausted?”

Arthur’s eyes collapsed shut again. “Something like that.”

“Shall I use magic to wake you up?” Merlin asked, a certain teasing tone was present in his voice.

“Don’t you dare.”

Though, it was too late. Merlin had whispered some words, his eyes washed over with gold and a whole lot of water splashed down on Arthur. Which made him immediately jump up and glare at Merlin with a look that only spelled ‘murder’.

“Merlin…”

Merlin tried his best to hide a grin. “Yes…?”

Arthur approached Merlin and Merlin only swayed back and forth. So, it only called for one thing. Arthur reached out to Merlin and he wasn’t sure if he was about to be hit or not. As it turned out, it was definitely not a punch that came next. No, instead, Merlin was being tickled. Tickled to such an extreme that he fell to the floor but Arthur, well, he only kept on tickling. Which only caused Merlin to scream with laughter until Arthur was satisfied, but that took a further minute.

“Ow,” Merlin uttered as Arthur finally stopped tickling him mercilessly.

All amusement was wiped from Arthur’s face in an instant. “Wait, did I hurt you?”

“My cheeks hurt, from laughing.” Merlin rubbed at his cheeks and jaw.

“Oh, well, that’s alright then.” Arthur smiled and Merlin only rolled his eyes, smiling back.

Arthur stood up and offered his hand, pulling Merlin up as well. The two gazed at one another before Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin’s cheek.

“Time to get dressed,” he said, still smiling.

Best clothes. That’s what it was. Merlin had his new, not so new, neckerchief on, matching well with his new expensive red tunic. Whilst Arthur wore his best red tunic, with his red cloak draped over him and had his crown upon his head.

“Take a second longer, Merlin, and we’ll be late to our own wedding,” Arthur said, standing by the door.

Merlin was only just pulling on his boots, shaking his head at Arthur. “It’s not my fault the new boots were awful.”

Arthur stared at how Merlin’s boots contrasted the expense of every other item of clothing and shrugged. “Well, it just wouldn’t be the same if those boots weren’t involved. Since, they’re your only pair.”

“They’ve seen everything, they may as well see this.” Merlin jumped up and joined Arthur’s side. “Come on, husband to be.” And Merlin dashed out of the door.

Arthur grinned and followed him. “Yes, I can’t wait to marry an idiot.”

“And I can’t wait to marry a clotpole.”

As the two whisked down the corridors, they suddenly came to a stop as two hooded cloaked figures (one in red and the other in purple) walked out in front of them. Swiftly, Merlin stepped in front of Arthur, readying himself. He was prepared to send the two flying but instead of something terrible happening, one pulled down their hood.

“Hello Merlin. Arthur,” Morgana uttered. She stood before them in this rich purple cloak and underneath she had a vibrant blue dress on. Her hair seemed to be soft and delicate, even looked after. Clearly, Morgana was in a much better state these days. “You didn’t think I’d miss your wedding, did you?” She smiled.

“And I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” the other cloaked figure said, pulling down their hood. And who was in this red cloak? None other than Lancelot.

“Lancelot! Morgana!” Merlin exclaimed running up to them, hugging them.

Arthur was taken aback and when Merlin pulled back from his group hug, Arthur approached the two. He offered his hand to Lancelot and as they griped each other’s forearms, Arthur patted him on the back. He then moved to Morgana and pulled her into a hug, a warm, kind hug.

“I missed you, Morgana.”

“I missed you too, Arthur.”

Lancelot smiled and so did Merlin. In fact, everyone present was smiling.

Arthur stepped back when he withdrew from the hug. “You two can’t be seen here, not like this. Not so suddenly.”

“We’ll stand at the back. I’ll perform a spell that will disguise me and Lancelot. Though, I’ll ensure you two will still see us as we are.”

Merlin looked to Lancelot and a wide grin appeared on his face. “How did you do it?” he asked Morgana.

Morgana glanced to Lancelot and he smiled at her. “It took a month of bargaining with the Cailleach and we eventually came to an agreement,” she began to explain, then looked to Lancelot.

“All I remember is waking up with Morgana looking over me. At first, my memories were a little hazy but Morgana helped me through it and here I am.”

“Why did it take you so long to come back?” Arthur wondered.

“I was frail and only fully regained my strength, memories and skills last week,” Lancelot said, his eyes slightly downcast. “I didn’t want to return until I was at my best and luckily, it was just in time for the wedding.” He smiled once again.

Arthur nodded, grinning. “A wedding we’re all going to be late for.” He took Merlin’s hand into his and the two looked at one another. “Let’s go.”

As they made their way to the throne room, Morgana uttered a few words, transforming her and Lancelot’s looks. They seemed to bare resemblance to some villagers from Ealdor, people Morgana had seen long ago. No one would know it was them and they went ahead of Merlin and Arthur, entering the room quietly and taking their place at the back.

Soon after, Merlin and Arthur entered the room. To their upmost delight (or displeasure) trumpets sounded as they linked arms, ready to walk up to the alter. They sauntered up the aisle together, side by side. At the front of the audience were Hunith, Gaius, Gwen, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and even Alice. While at the back, the disguised Morgana and Lancelot – people they thought they had lost to magic – were with them for this important day.

Geoffrey stood in front of the thrones, holding a garland consisting of bright red flowers and vibrant golden flowers, in amongst radiant green leaves. He smiled as Merlin and Arthur came to a stop in front of him and turned to each other, holding hands.

“My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin of Ealdor.” He paused, for a second. “Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this man?”

Arthur was only gazing into Merlin’s soul, completely besotted and still somewhat dumbfounded that the day was finally happening. “It is.” He beamed, his smile like no other.  

Geoffrey’s eyes lit up and he looked to Merlin. “Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this man?”

Merlin felt like he was reaching Arthur’s very soul with the gaze they were holding; his smile took over him as he uttered his next words. “It is.”

“Do any say nay?” Geoffrey paused and glanced around the crowd. As no one perked up, he looked back to Merlin and Arthur. “Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite.”

Geoffrey placed the middle part of the garland upon their hands. “With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity.” He tied it around their hands and smiled.

“Arthur…” Geoffrey prompted.

“I, Arthur Pendragon, shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself. I shall love and cherish thee till the day I die.” Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hands, his eyes sparkled with joy.

“Merlin…” Geoffrey urged.

“I, Merlin of Ealdor, shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself. I shall love and cherish thee till the day I die.” Merlin couldn’t help but let his ever-expanding smile completely consume him. He glanced to Hunith and Gaius, who only gleamed at Merlin’s unbelievable bright grin.

Geoffrey glanced between the two of them. “Then, by the sacred laws vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husbands.”

The two of them leant in close. As they’re lips pressed together the crowd roared with applause. And while their kiss was brief, there was plenty of passion within it. Love and all that jazz. When they parted, they looked to their line of friends and family. Though both Merlin’s and Arthur’s sight flicked to the back of the room – seeing Morgana and Lancelot – before they looked back to each other. They smiled with such happiness, that Camelot would survive on that alone. The people would get past the more unusual type of consort Arthur had chosen, simply because of the joy it brought to them both.

Everyone made their way to the banquet hall where the best food had been set out for the people to feast on while there was plenty of space for music to be played and people to dance.

People got settled quickly, either standing with a plate in their hand or sitting like they really should have been doing. But even Arthur was ignoring basic etiquette in favour of seeking out Morgana, who already had a goblet of wine in her hand and was standing by a wall, keeping out of the way for now.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Arthur said, approaching Morgana.

“I’m glad I could see such an event.” Morgana smiled.

“Did you foresee it?” Arthur wondered.

“I did. I thought it was only a dream at first but then, when I came back to myself, it didn’t take long for me to realise how wrong I was.”

“It honestly is good to see you back to yourself.”

“I’m sorry for all that I did. I really am.”

Arthur placed a hand on Morgana’s shoulder, smiling at her. “I forgive you.” He shrugged. “You may have ultimately killed our father, nearly killed me _and_ Merlin on several occasions and almost waged war on Camelot _again_. Along with countless other crimes and betrayals… however, I think in the case of our father, you did us both a favour.”

Morgana furrowed her brow. “Really…?”

“He wasn’t a good man. I was manipulated by him as you were manipulated by your sister. I think it’s safe to say, family has never been kind to us. And that goes for you and me as well.”

Morgana stretched out her hand. “Then let’s agree to be better siblings from now on.”

Arthur shook her hand. “We’ll be better than we were.”

Over at the other side of the room, Merlin came bouncing up to Lancelot, smiling with great joy. From both the day and from having his old friend back.

“Lancelot,” he uttered as he caught Lancelot’s attention. Not that he was doing much more than standing and watching the knights laughing their heads off.

“Merlin.” Lancelot smiled, and Merlin was fairly convinced he hadn’t seen Lancelot smile so much in a single day before. “I’m glad to hear you and your people are free now. That magic can be used without fear.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “It’s still so strange. I can freely use my magic to save Arthur and the knights and they- they thank me for it!”

Lancelot chuckled. “You’re saving their lives. And I’m sure your talents surpass theirs.” He folded his arms. “What I wonder is, why did Arthur never make you into a knight?”

Merlin scoffed, grinning. “Could you imagine? Arthur wouldn’t have a real excuse to protect me then.”

“You think- all this time, he only wanted to be able to protect you?”

“I know it. He told me.”

Lancelot shook his head. “You two were such fools. When the dragon said he saw something invisible that was clear to see, after you told him you’d sacrifice yourself in Arthur’s place- I knew that he was talking about your love for Arthur.” He glanced around the room. “And now it’s truly there for all to see.”

Merlin folded his arms, still grinning. “If only I had you to decipher his riddles.”

“It was hardly a riddle. It was common sense.”

“When have I or Arthur, for that matter, ever had common sense?”

“I suppose… the moment you confessed your feelings?” Lancelot grinned and Merlin rolled his eyes in response.

“Apart from that.”

“Then never.”

Merlin smirked. “Exactly.”

Lancelot’s expression dissolved back into an air of seriousness. “Anyhow, Merlin, I believe you’ll make a fantastic husband.”

“Well, someone has to keep Arthur in check.” Merlin grinned but it shimmered down to a light curl of the lips. “Are you going to integrate yourself back into Camelot?”

“Yes. But today I shall bare the face of whoever Morgana disguised me as.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to ruin your day.”

“You and Morgana being here isn’t ruining the day.”

“If anyone found out Morgana is here-”

“I’d sort it,” Merlin assured.

Morgana and Arthur came up to the two and the lot smiled at each other. They made a bit of small talk before Merlin wanted to get into the more nitty-gritty stuff.

“So… Lancelot. When you re-join us here, are you going to try again with Gwen?” Merlin asked. As usual, he was being the group cheerleader.

“Perhaps…” Lancelot glanced to Gwen yet his eyes lacked the passion he once had.

“She has no suitor at the moment,” Arthur mentioned.

“She _is_ a beautiful woman,” Morgana said, her eyesight caught Gwen laughing at some joke a servant made. Her eyes seemed to fill with emotion, with fondness.

“Morgana…?” Merlin uttered, eyes of suspicion.

“Arthur wasn’t the only one to fall in love with a servant.” Morgana’s eyes flicked back to the group and she took a sip of her wine.

“You… _like_ Gwen?” Lancelot wondered, his lips uplifted and his eyes lit up.

“I did, once upon a time.” She sighed and stared into her wine. “Or, maybe, I still do now. I don’t know. It was all so long ago.”

“Well…” Merlin began. He coughed in an awkward fashion and the three raised their eyebrows in anticipation. “I happen to know Gwen liked you too. But then, everything with Arthur happened and-” He shook his head. “I admitted my feelings for Arthur to her and she admitted her feelings for you, Morgana. We bonded over that, I think. We knew we couldn’t pursue them, at least not back then and Gwen said that you-” He looked to Arthur and Arthur looked to him. “ _You_ were a good cover, for her true feelings. And then Lancelot came back-” Merlin planted a hand on his face. “Basically she used you both for covers and I believe she eventually came to love you, Arthur and maybe she loved you, Lancelot but I know she was confused and- I have no idea ok?!”

Merlin dragged his palm down his face and took a glug of wine as he waited for someone else to speak. Morgana only looked stunned, Arthur shrugged his shoulders and Lancelot pinched his nose.

“Is now a good time to mention that I fancied a couple of the knights?” Lancelot pondered.

“Yeah, probably,” Arthur said. He furrowed his brow. “What exactly just happened?”

“I think we all admitted that our true selves are not what people deem to be normal,” Merlin said, a stifled laugh hid behind his words.

Lancelot laughed. “I think normal died a long time ago.”

Morgana smiled. “Whoever said normal was fun?” She glanced back over to Gwen and sighed. “Have you told her much?”

“We told her that you had been manipulated,” Arthur remarked. “She seemed to be happy that what you became was not truly you.”

“We also told her that you were attempting to bring Lancelot back and I know her feelings were already getting tangled.” Merlin shrugged. “You both need to sit down and talk with her. Work out all the feelings in the big messed up feeling soup.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Feeling soup?”

“I like that analogy,” Morgana said. “But I’m certain Gwen would never want to be with me, not after-”

“You don’t know that for certain,” Lancelot cut in. His expression seemed to say that he was more concerned over Morgana’s feelings than any of his own.

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough,” Merlin remarked.

The lot of them nodded at each other before they dispersed, figuring they had spent too long together. Merlin and Arthur stuck by each other while Morgana and Lancelot walked elsewhere. Though, as it turned out, from the other side of the room, Hunith was staring at Morgana and Lancelot. Or more, their disguised looks.

“I swear-” Hunith began but only shook her head.

“What is it?” Gaius asked.

“I keep seeing two people from Ealdor. But it’s impossible. It can’t be them.”

“How so?”

“Both of them are dead. They died shortly after-” Hunith’s expression dropped. “I must talk to Merlin.”

“Hunith, are you-”

“I’ll be back in a moment,” she cut in as she scurried off, leaving Gaius ever so confused. He looked to Alice who only shrugged.

In that particular moment, Merlin was talking to Arthur and so Hunith had no qualms in interrupting them. She was quite frantic but put herself back in order before she got any closer.

“Merlin, Arthur,” she said as she approached the two. She was smiling and in return, Merlin and Arthur greeted her with smiles.

“How are you enjoying the food, Mother?” Merlin asked, still smiling.

“It’s wonderful but- I have to ask you something.”

“Do you need me to give you privacy?” Arthur asked as Hunith looked to him.

“Not at all.” Hunith sighed. “Those two people, who look like people from Ealdor- people long since dead- they aren’t those people are they?”

Merlin wasn’t surprised that Morgana had chosen villagers but villagers from Ealdor? That was risky and Hunith was no stupid woman. She was clever, cleverer than most. She was observant and knew other’s thoughts and feelings quite well.

“No… They aren’t.”

“Is this…” She cut her voice off and when she went to speak again, it was in a low whisper. “Morgana’s work?”

“How-” Arthur tried to speak but Hunith already knew his question.

“Those people she and her accomplice look like, they died a week after you saved the village from Kanen.” Hunith looked between the two of them. “What have you gotten yourselves into this time?”

“Nothing. Morgana and, the other one, Lancelot, are here because they wanted to see the wedding. I sorted it all out, it’s all fine. I assure you,” Merlin said.

“Well, if you think you can trust them, then… I’m glad you have your friends back.”

“As are we,” Arthur added.

Hunith hugged Merlin and then Arthur before she returned to Gaius’s side.

“Is everything alright, Hunith?”

She smiled. “Yes. Everything is fine. Don’t worry, Gaius.”

“You’re making me worry.”

“I’m sure all will become clear soon but not quite yet.”

Gaius narrowed his eyes but, with a shake of the head, he decided against pressing further.

Gwen came up to Merlin and Arthur and the two laughed at how many people kept coming up to them. To which Gwen smiled and her eyes were filled with happiness. They talked for some time, about the wedding and joy and how the kingdom would benefit from such a strong relationship. Then, Gwen’s mood dipped.

“If only Morgana and Lancelot could be here to see this,” Gwen said, a frown settled upon her lips.

“They are here,” Merlin said, with a grin on his face.

“Morgana cast a spell over herself and Lancelot, disguising them,” Arthur explained. He pointed them out and Gwen’s eyes lingered as she looked between the two. Morgana was by the food, attempting to choose between ham or beef, while Lancelot was talking to the knights, knowing fine well they had no idea it was him.

“Morgana…” Gwen whispered under her breath, it was barely audible.

“Go speak to her,” Arthur prompted.

“We both know Morgana would love nothing more than to speak to you, Gwen,” Merlin remarked.

Gwen looked back to Merlin and Arthur. “Really…?”

“Just speak with her,” Merlin said.

Gwen nodded and headed over, just as Morgana had placed a piece of ham on her plate. The best medieval buffet around, that’s for certain. As Gwen approached her, she tapped her shoulder and smiled. Which almost made Morgana jump out of her skin. She looked ready to run away, to escape.

“Morgana.”

Morgana crinkled her brow. “You-”

“Merlin and Arthur told me.”

Morgana whispered a spell under her breath, allowing Gwen to see her true self and when Gwen looked shocked, Morgana smiled with reassurance. “To everyone else, I still look like the other woman.”

Gwen nodded and her eyes looked quite fond. “It’s good to see you.”

Morgana diverted her eyes and bowed her head in shame. “Gwen- I’m so, so sorry for what I did to you. I never- I never meant- It wasn’t- But it was-”

Gwen placed a hand on Morgana’s arm and smiled, this time _she_ was adding reassurance. “I forgive you.” Her eyes appeared to well up and she ever so slightly tightened her grip. “You must have been scared.”

Morgana nodded, with fever. “I was… Even more so when Merlin brought me back to myself. I believe if it wasn’t for Lancelot helping me through my own fear, and me helping him through what had happened to _him_ … I would have perished.” Morgana’s eyes widened. “You need to speak with him.”

Gwen shook her head. She briefly glanced to where Lancelot was having fun with the knights. “No... I do, however, need to speak with you. I need to hear your voice…” She reached out and brushed her fingers over Morgana’s cheek. “To be in your space.”

“Gwen…” Morgana’s breath caught in her throat, her chest constricted.

“I missed _you_.” Gwen felt her breathing becoming more erratic, her heartbeat raced out of control.

Morgana smiled, faintly and Gwen’s hand slipped down her arm and intertwined her fingers with Morgana’s. She gently tugged, indicating the obvious and as Gwen led her away, Morgana went freely.

Merlin and Arthur raised their glasses to them as they raced out of the hall (even though they couldn’t have seen). The two looked at each other, smirking and went forth to speak with other guests and to raid the food. Although, with each piece of food Arthur shoved into his mouth, Merlin did not hesitate to make a joke. Something about Arthur being fat… Which would result in a sharp glare from Arthur.

Gwen had taken Morgana to her old chambers, which were still exactly the same. Hadn’t been touched since the betrayal. It had been dusted but no one had lived in it or even stayed for the night. Morgana broke away from Gwen as they entered and she walked to the middle of the room, taking it all in. That she was back here and that Gwen was still by her side. That she wasn’t angry but instead seemed to be filled with some sort of longing.

“If you’re confused and need to catch up… After Arthur and I were no longer together, I had time to reflect. On… _everything_. And I remembered that it was never Arthur or Lancelot who had my heart… It was you,” Gwen uttered, her breath was attempting to impede her words by catching over and over. By escaping her and not returning.

Morgana took her attention away from the room and faced Gwen. Her eyes were wide, her breathing no longer able to stay calm. “I thought- this- I-”

Gwen approached Morgana and took her hands into her own. “Just accept it for what it is, Morgana. We can’t change any of this, but we can live with it.”

“And- what is this?”

Gwen cupped Morgana’s face. “Destiny.”

Gwen brushed her lips against Morgana’s, at first. She was only trying to see, to make sure. She waited for Morgana to make a move. Luckily it only took around 0.5 seconds for her to do so. As Morgana dived back in for a much longer, much deeper kiss, the two of them melted into each other. It was like their bodies fit into place and Gwen’s hands still cupped Morgana’s face while Morgana had wrapped her arms around Gwen. Which was what brought them close, closer, _that_ close. Of course, their lips parted, tongues did their thing and before much time had passed at all, they were moving towards the bed.

Morgana lay upon the bed and Gwen happened to straddle her hips. The two were kissing with such passion and desire.

“I need- to see you-” Morgana said.

“Then give me a moment.”

Gwen hopped off and Morgana propped herself up on her hand. She watched as Gwen shrugged out of her dress. Her wonderful dress that Merlin and Arthur had given her from the wedding. It was as good as quality as any dress Morgana would have worn, back in the day. And it was purple, which suited her perfectly. But now it was on the floor and Gwen was now standing naked. Morgana’s eyes traced every part of her like she was a work of art.

“You’re beautiful.”

Gwen felt herself blush and walked towards the bed but stopped at the edge. “I think you’ll find you need to lose _that_ article of clothing.”

Morgana smirked. “I can use magic…”

“That’s cheating.”

“I can use magic, _slowly_.”

Gwen crawled onto the bed and placed a kiss on Morgana’s lips. “Sounds good to me.”

Morgana’s eyes flashed gold and Gwen watched as the dress slowly ripped itself apart piece by piece. The pieces flew into the air, bursting into tiny specs and rained down on the bed. Eventually, nothing was left and Morgana and Gwen were surrounded by little blue pieces of fabric.

“That was quite the show…”

“I had no idea that it would work like that.” Morgana grinned and Gwen kissed her once again.

And the two were in that room for quite some time.

Perhaps so long that people began to noticed Gwen had disappeared.

And maybe, just maybe, Merlin and Arthur couldn’t hide smirks every time someone asked them if they knew where Gwen was. Because while they didn’t know exactly where, they knew exactly what was going on.

Meanwhile, in Lancelot’s world, the people around him – mainly Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival – were starting to catch on. This unknown man knew a bit too much and spoke with similarities to a friend long gone. At one point Leon whacked Lancelot’s arm, to test how he would react, and he only returned a smile. Then Percival began to ask what seemed like random questions but were to find comparisons. And it went back and forth like that until-

“Lancelot… is that you?” Elyan questioned, his eyes narrowed.

Lancelot smiled and beamed and just looked uplifted. “I know I’m disguised as whoever but- yes, it is me.”

Gwaine lifted his chin. “Prove it.” More than anything, the four wanted to be sure.

Lancelot sighed. “Leon, you get annoyed if you aren’t given an opportunity to comb your hair because it gets tangled, even worse than Gwaine’s. Gwaine you’re in a relationship with Percival and Percival, you once lifted me up just to sit on a bench I was lying on. Elyan, you get easily annoyed especially when we all mess with you.” Lancelot paused, scanning their faces for a moment. “Good enough?”

The four broke out in smiles and hugged Lancelot in one massive group hug. They cheered and wanted to shout at how great it was but elected to whispering due to Lancelot’s disguised state.

“We missed you,” Leon said. “What happened?” he asked as they all broke away.

“Morgana bargained with the Cailleach which allowed me to be revived. She helped me through the whole, _coming back from the dead_ process.”

“Morgana?” Gwaine wondered.

“Uh, Merlin found out she had been manipulated by Morgause and brought her back to us. She was a victim and was never truly evil.”

Elyan clasped his hand around his sword. “Is she here?”

“Yes, we could hardly miss the wedding. She disguised me and herself. But don’t worry. She’s a good person once again. She’s who she used to be.”

Leon smiled. “That’s good to hear then.”

Merlin and Arthur appeared next to them and smiled.

“From the cheers, I’d guess you’ve figured it out,” Arthur said.

“I’m disappointed it took so long, if I’m being honest,” Lancelot said, with a smirk. He looked to Merlin. “Is there any chance you can make me look like me again?”

“To everyone?” Merlin wondered.

“I don’t think it matters much to anyone else but you lot.”

Merlin nodded and muttered a few words. After which, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival all broke out in rather large smiles.

“There’s that charming face we all missed,” Leon said.

Lancelot crossed his arms and tilted his head. “Charming?”

Leon felt himself blush. “Yeah, well, yeah.”

“Aww, I’ve never seen you flustered, Leon,” Gwaine commented, a large grin was plastered over his face.

Leon cleared his throat, which had all of a sudden gotten very dry. “Me? Flustered? I’m not flustered.”

Elyan pointed to Leon’s cheeks. “So… that redness in your cheeks isn’t blushing?”

Leon put his head in his hands which caused the rest to giggle, apart from Lancelot. And maybe Merlin, who inched towards Lancelot.

“Is Leon one of the knights you fancied, per chance?” Merlin whispered.

“One of the few,” Lancelot replied, his eyes lighting up at Leon brushing his fingers through his caramel locks.

“Then go for it.” Merlin moved back to Arthur’s side and the two looked at each other, shaking their heads.

“This celebration has turned into a matchmaking heaven,” Arthur remarked.

“If our wedding could do anything, it was this.”

“A wedding between two men, especially when one is a king, is destined to allow others like us to no longer be scared.”

“More can be themselves and strive for love rather than convenience.”

Arthur smiled. “Precisely.”

Lancelot reached Leon’s side. “Do you wish to talk?” he wondered.

Leon’s face only heated. “Uh, about what…?”

“You know what. If it helps, you’re not the only flustered one here.”

Leon looked Lancelot in the eyes and then, looked to the others who were surprisingly not watching. “Yeah, let’s talk.”

Lancelot and Leon peeled off from the group and made their way to the other side of the room.

“What has your wedding done to people?” Gwaine asked. “Not that long ago we saw Gwen dragging some woman away.”

“That would be-” Arthur began but cut himself off, he looked to Merlin. “Is it our right to say?”

“No, but what harm can it do?” Merlin looked to the knights. “Swear you won’t talk.”

“We swear,” they all said at similar times. Not quite in sync but close enough.

“That woman, is Morgana,” Arthur declared.

Gwaine raised his hands. “Ok, I’m done. This is too much.”

Percival folded his arms. “Morgana, of all people?”

“I believe it’s complicated. But everything is these days,” Merlin said.

“This is not- right. I’ll kill her,” Elyan muttered, his face crumpled with anger.

When Elyan’s shoulders tensed and he looked ready to bolt, Percival placed his hands on his shoulders. “That won’t help.”

Arthur approached Elyan. “Morgana wouldn’t hurt Gwen. And Morgana isn’t evil, nor does she have any intentions to harm anyone in Camelot. If she did, Merlin would know. So have trust in your sister. I’m sure Gwen knows what’s she getting into.”

Elyan looked to Arthur, then Percival. He shrugged Percival’s hands off his shoulders and shook his head. “Yeah- Yeah- I’m sure she does. That doesn’t mean it’s healthy for her.”

“If it’s not, then we’ll advise her. But she’s a grown woman, Elyan. You can’t dictate this,” Merlin said.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Gwaine smirked. “Aren’t you two a bit- offended? That people would rather be off doing… other things?”

“Not in the slightest,” Arthur said.

“It’s well into the evening now. I’d be offended if people weren’t off doing other things, as you so delicately put it. Not that you can do anything delicate, Gwaine,” Merlin remarked, smirking.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Fair.” He looked to his wine. “Yeah, with everything that has happened today. This is not nearly strong enough.”

Merlin sighed. “Go to the tavern, the lot of you. Get drunk or something.”

“Drag Leon and Lancelot along with you,” Arthur pretty much commanded. He gestured – with his eyebrows – to where the two were sitting, unbearably close and needing one little push. “And sort them out.”

“Sire, are you asking us to get them together?” Elyan asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Yes. Do it before I have to watch either of them pine for one more second. We all know that path.”

“We won’t let you down, Sire,” Percival declared, grinning.

Gwaine, at this point, was staring at his wine. “I’m going to need _a lot_ of drinks.”

“You better get started then,” Merlin commented.

Merlin and Arthur walked away from the knights, who were just about to head over to Leon and Lancelot. They came to a stop in an open space. Free from anyone slightly drunk, or a group of people talking or dancing – as the musicians had just started playing once again. They had taken a break for a few hours, or ever since Morgana and Gwen had disappeared. But now the music was back and Merlin and Arthur discovered there was very little room left.

“Was that Lancelot I saw?” a voice echoed. A very familiar one. And Merlin knew if he and Arthur turned around, they would see a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Gaius,” Merlin responded as he and Arthur turned around, to see a raised eyebrow upon Gaius’s face.

“Morgana is back?”

“She is,” Arthur confirmed.

“And you’re sure it’s safe?”

“Absolutely,” Merlin assured.

Gaius nodded. “And the dead villagers Hunith was seeing… Morgana’s work?”

“It is,” Arthur affirmed.

“Then I hope you two know what you’re doing.” Gaius gave them a stern look but Merlin only smiled.

“We have it under control.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

And that’s exactly what he did. Gaius kept a close eye on them as Lancelot became a Knight of Camelot once more and as Morgana revealed herself to the council. Which was an entertaining day. A few more members of the council had to be put in their place and Morgana was given an opportunity to explain everything.

Gwen had stuck by her side as she explained, every so often, she had placed a hand upon her shoulder. For that added bit of comfort.

“From there, I spent time trying to bring Lancelot back. Which I did. And now, here I am,” Morgana finished, her eyes showed fear for what the council might think.

“And you trust her, Sire?” one of the members asked Arthur.

“If you think me foolish, do remember I have a sorcerer as a husband. I’m certain if anything was amiss, he would sort it,” Arthur stated, looking to Merlin.

“You believe you could handle the Lady Morgana if anything happened, Sire?”

“You do know Morgana is in the room?” Merlin wondered.

“I do. But that is hardly the issue here, Sire.”

Merlin sighed. “I’d handle it. But nothing will happen. Have faith in Morgana as you have all had faith in me.”

“To be fair, you haven’t tried to take over Camelot through force.”

Morgana felt her eyes well up. “I did explain that all of that was not my true self. I had been warped and corrupted by Morgause. I lost myself but- I am no longer like that.”

“But you could become like that again!” a member counted.

“No. She can’t,” Merlin cut in. “I made sure of it.” He glanced to Morgana. “We both made sure of it.”

“But-”

“This meeting is over,” Arthur declared. “I’ve had enough of these arguments. Morgana is staying. She will be among us once again and you should treat her as the Princess she is.” Arthur waved his hand, scornfully. “You are dismissed.”

Morgana stood tall as the members filtered out, leaving only herself, Arthur, Merlin and Gwen. Even Gaius had left the room, deciding this was between the four.

As soon as the doors closed again, Morgana put her head in her hands and let out a sob. “I’m a monster to them.”

Gwen rubbed Morgana’s back. “Their own fear doesn’t reflect on you. We know the truth, Morgana. That’s all that should matter.”

Morgana raised her head. “I fear I’m not safe here. Perhaps I should return to the Isle of the Blessed.”

Gwen shook her head. “You are safe here. You don’t have to leave your home.”

“Gwen’s right. This will always be your home first, Morgana.” Arthur smiled with such reassurance.

“Thank you…” Morgana smiled. “I know you don’t owe me any kindness and I can only thank you for being so understanding.”

Merlin bit at his bottom lip. “I feel like I should apologise for not being understanding, back when it mattered most.”

Morgana looked Merlin in the eye. “I believe you did your best, Merlin. But I suppose now, you could always teach me more useful magic.” She grimaced. “I plan to never so much as think of dark magic again.”

“That’s probably for the best. And, yeah, I’ll teach you. Gaius and Alice could also help.”

“Thank you.”

Merlin sighed with regret. “It’s the least I can do.”

Over the next year, Merlin became the best teacher on earth. Or, that’s what he said when no one was looking. Because as Morgana learnt, Merlin learnt. And where they were both confused, Gaius would help and where Gaius couldn’t, Alice would help. Morgana and Merlin spent considerable amounts of time with their heads in books, learning all there was to know. So they could be better protectors and so Merlin could be a better Court Sorcerer. Morgana was like a second Court Sorcerer as her vast knowledge on dark magic helped in any crisis.

Aithusa seemed to enjoy seeing Morgana when she visited Camelot. Though, her visits were becoming sparser, which used to spark worry in Merlin and Arthur (more so in Arthur) but as they became used to letting Aithusa spread her wings freely, their worry subsided.

Gwen was a valued member of the council but in her free time, she helped the royal blacksmith perform his duties. She enjoyed it, manipulating metal. She felt glad as she watched knights use the swords she had helped create.

Arthur, on the other hand, was just being a King. Nothing too interesting in that department. He had kept the peace and the four other of the Five Kingdoms seemed to look up to Arthur as a leader. As his marriage to Merlin had been a strong one, no one could question his motives. The people soon learnt that Merlin was brave, strong and powerful. He was a perfect match for Arthur. Though, people seemed to latch onto the thought that they were two sides of the same coin.

Merlin and Arthur, of course, found that far too funny. It only took the people a year to catch onto that fact. And it was just that, a fact.

Summer had come into full swing when the four decided to take a trip out for the day. Although it had been mentioned to them that it was unpractical for the King, both Court Sorcerers and one of the most well-regarded court members to go out at the same time, the four had dismissed it. This trip out was a break, a double date and supposed to be a nice day out. No such qualms would stop them.

They eventually came to a clearing. A stream ran down beside it and a small (really tiny) waterfall was only a little distance away. The sun shone through the trees perfectly, highlighting a spot for them to spread out blankets and plate up food. Flowers were all around, creating beautiful aromas.

They tied their horses to the trees and got to preparing the area. Once the blankets were set out, it seemed to be a lot more than the four – on their own – needed. They didn’t eat straight away either. Rather, Merlin and Arthur were sitting by the stream while Morgana and Gwen were sitting on the blankets.

At one point, Merlin and Arthur were teasing each other so much (almost out of boredom), that Merlin splashed some water on Arthur. Which sparked a war. A war Arthur would like to say he won, as Merlin retreated to the blankets to lie down. However, once Arthur looked at how drenched he was compared to Merlin, he learnt who the true winner was. Arthur lay next to him, all while Morgana and Gwen were just laughing their heads off.

“Idiots in love,” a voice remarked from the near distance.

Merlin and Arthur both suddenly sat up and all four of them turned to see Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Percival. They each had their own bags full of food.

“About time you lot turned up,” Morgana said.

“It was hard to get out of training. We are, after all, some of the most important knights,” Gwaine explained.

Arthur patted the ground next to them. “Come on then. We must discuss the three future weddings that’ll take place in the coming months.”

“They don’t have to all take place this year,” Leon stated.

“Why wait?” Percival questioned. “The people will love it.”

“There’s a point,” Lancelot remarked as grasped Leon’s arm with his hand. “We’re having our wedding this year, dear.”

Morgana gasped. “Well, who knew Lancelot could be so demanding with his betrothed?”

“You should see them while we’re on excursions,” Gwaine complained.

Leon furrowed his brow. “And you and Percival are better?” he wondered, bitterly.

“Yes,” Percival replied simply.

“Just- sit down already,” Merlin intersected. “And stop quarrelling, we get enough of it daily. This is a _nice_ day out, remember?”

The rest of the day panned out quite well. The eight of them all happily discussed the weddings (without any arguing) and they tucked into the vast amount of food they had all brought. All in all, it turned out to be a decent day. All the couples retreated into their own space as the afternoon came to life. All were being lovey-dovey. In the beautiful location they had chosen, it would be hard not to.

Times were brighter in Camelot now. In fact, that was true for all of Albion.

Magic was legal, people were rightly marrying for love and peace was in the air. Truly, it was perfect for them all. That’s not to say there weren’t dark days. Some dark magic was still used to try and kill Arthur, and Merlin as well. People would try to poison them or something like that, so safety wasn’t guaranteed but it was more common.

Merlin and Arthur also enjoyed the fact that the people around them were happy. Things were good, better than good.

And they all had to hand it to Arthur finally bringing his head up from the sand. Only when he admitted to Merlin and Merlin admitted to him, did all the events unfold.

It only takes one second to change everything. One second of courage. And with that, it can set off a chain of reactions that only keeps going, forever.


End file.
